XFWA: Cross-Fiction Wrestling Association!
by Hurricane's Quill
Summary: Who will rise? Who will fall? Prepare yourselves as you enter the next great revolution in wrestling! Friday Night Smashfest Episode 2 is up!
1. Friday Night Smashfest Week 1

**Guess who's back in business! Yeah! It's me! **

**Many thanks go out to my good friend Jean Kazuhiza for helping me get this thing off the ground. Here's to our mutual success, buddy.**

* * *

**XFWA: Friday Night Smashfest – Week 1**

The intro of XFWA begins playing in the form of the unmistakable opening riffs of "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses, as fireworks go off the XFWA Titantron, although the song has to compete with the cheers from the crowd.

"Hello wrestling fans, I hope you're ready for a balls-out rumble on the west coast, because it's time for the Cross-Fiction Wrestling Association's Friday Night Smashfest! Andy W. Hole here, Lavi there, and we are live from Staples Center in Los Angeles, California! Lavi, gotta say, nothing quite like starting something great in a place like this!"

"Absolutely," Lavi agreed. "Staples Center, home of the many-time NBA world champion Los Angeles Lakers, and now the home of the Stanley Cup thanks to the Los Angeles Kings. And now, XFWA stakes its claim to this illustrious place to kick off Friday Night Smashfest!"

"Yup! This is gonna be great!" Andy said.

(_"Kite no Tsurugi" by Ali Project starts playing)_

Kouichi Hayase steps out onto the stage, making his way to the ring despite the heavy boos filling Staples Center.

"…and now the night is ruined," Andy deadpanned.

Kouichi boldly entered the ring, taking a microphone from nearby.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep booing, I don't care!" Kouichi said. "Because I have something I want to say to the guy running this show! Last week, I had a chance at glory! I had a chance to be the first rookie in XFWA history to win a championship belt! That Heavy Metal Championship was mine! It was mine, and it was STOLEN FROM ME!"

At this point, there were now chants of "You're a loser!" in the stands around the boos.

"Oh please, he's just pissed he ended up losing the Heavy Metal belt to someone that actually deserved to win," groaned Andy.

"…then again, that failed Executor of his against his opponent did loom rather large…" Lavi mused.

"The Heavy Metal Belt was mine! All I had to do was pin Daijuji Kuroe! But no sooner had I prepared to finish him off when that stupid book…girl…loli…whatever she is, that follows him around and starts casting mumbo-jumbo on me! Once that happened, it was over! I got robbed of the Heavy Metal belt, and I deserve it!" The boos were now reaching fever pitch. "Which is the reason why I'm here. I'm here, ladies and gentlemen, to tell you that I'm here for a second chance! I'm here to tell the man who runs this show to get his ass out here, so I can get my second chance at the Heavy Metal belt, and prove to you all what it means to be…the Ally of Justice!"

**HIGH ROLLER EXPRESS! AAAAALL ABOARD!**

_("Rock N' Roll Train" by AC*DC plays)_

A young man with brown hair, a black suede jacket, a Phoenix Coyotes shirt, dark wash jeans, a long cherry bo staff on his shoulders, and black and red wushu shoes, swaggering his way to the ring with a microphone of his own and a smirk on his face. Kouichi looks over at once, and almost seems pleased at his arrival. The crowd promptly goes wild.

"Oh, my…" Lavi said.

"Ha ha! He called down the thunder and now he's got it!" grinned Andy. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ryan K., the GM of XFWA, is about to give Kouichi Hayase a piece of his mind!"

"But really? A Phoenix Coyotes shirt? He does know that the Kings and Coyotes are bitter rivals, right?" asked Lavi.

"He knows, and probably doesn't care. Didn't stop him wearing that Ravens shirt when we were in Pittsburgh, after all!"

As Ryan steps into the ring, Kouichi goes for his microphone, but Ryan beats him to it. "Shut your pie hole, I'll get to you in a minute!" This causes a lot of cheers as Kouichi sneers at him. "HELLOOOOOOOOOO, LOS ANGELES!" He waits a moment as more cheers come at him. "Let me tell you, nothing quite feels so good as being back in your home state! And let me tell you further, there is no better place on the entire West Coast to start one of the great revolutions in wrestling than right here! Staples Center! Home of champions! Home of the Lakers! Home of the Kings! And now, the Friday Night Smashfest has come to LA, and I LOVE IT!"

As Ryan revels in the cheers, Kouichi, rather unimpressed, asks, "Are you done?"

"…okay, now I'm done," he said, leaning against one of the turnbuckles as he pulls out a PokeCom. "So, Kouichi Hayase. You're one of the two new rookies we signed on last year. If memory serves, you were the apprentice for Yusei Fudo, one half of the former XFWA Tag Team Champions, if I remember correctly…"

"I think I know who my teacher is, thanks," said Kouichi. More boos come out of the stands.

"Ooh, no respect for the GM at all…" said Andy.

"Well, the GM has no respect for him either. And he should!" said Lavi. "Kouichi's one of XFWA's rising stars!"

"Actually, I wasn't talking to you there, I was talking to myself, I had to remind myself who you were because you tend to be…shall we say, forgettable?" said Ryan. A loud shout went up from the crowd and someone shouted from the crowd, "OH SNAP!" "So, you're telling me that you got cheated out of the Heavy Metal belt?"

"Yes."

"By some loli who cast some mumbo-jumbo on you."

"That's what I said!"

"And because of said mumbo-jumbo, you lost the belt."

"Exactly!"

"…pardon me for asking, but at what part was I supposed to take you seriously?" Ryan asked. "Kouichi, I don't know if you've forgotten already, but this is XFWA. If you don't have the balls to run with the big dogs and then come complaining to me you got jobbed out of the Heavy Metal belt, then go find someone else to pester, because my patience can become very thin, very fast." Cheers went up from the crowd as Kouichi glared at the GM. "…that said…"

"Uh oh…" Andy said.

"That said, I'm not totally heartless," Ryan said, a smirk forming on his face. "I do _love _a good underdog story. After all, I am a Coyotes fan, as you can no doubt see," Ryan tugged at the Phoenix Coyotes shirt under his jacket. "But I do have respect for the LA Kings. They were the number eight seed in the Western Conference, and they won the Stanley Cup in six games after taking out the first, second, and third seeds in the West last year. So, I figured that tonight, I should give an underdog a shot. That's why tonight, I'm giving you a chance to prove that your miracle run at CrossMania wasn't a fluke. Tonight, you go into a Triple Threat Match! You win, and I'll give you a shot at Number One Contendership for the Heavy Metal Championship when our first Pay-Per-View rolls around."

"WHAT!?" Andy shouted in shock. Screams went out from the crowd. Kouichi was smirking, obviously happy at this result. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"The GM is giving Kouichi a lifeline! Oh, Kouichi has got to be thanking his lucky stars!" Lavi cheered.

"But if you fail…" Ryan warned. "You are going to find out just how vindictive I can be to those who fail me."

"Oh, I'll win, trust me. I'll prove to you all I'm no one-trick pony! Kouichi Hayase, the Ally of Justice, is going to kick some ass!" Kouichi said, starting towards the stage.

"I WASN'T FINISHED!" Ryan halted him. "I didn't even tell you about your opponents! There is no such thing as a free ride in XFWA, and I'm going to make sure you remember that. So…Kouichi…your opponents in the Triple Threat Match…one will be selected by me."

"Yeah? So?" Kouichi asked, already going through the ropes.

"The second will be selected…by _HIM._" Ryan simply pointed at the stage.

(_"Deus Machina Demonbane" plays)_

…and out came Daijuji Kuroe, accompanied by Al-Azif, the XFWA Heavy Metal belt over her head (somehow)!

"WHAT!?" Now it was Lavi's turn to sound shocked. The crowd was already going nuts at the sight of Kuroe as he pointed at Kouichi, who was looking between Ryan and Kuroe, looking rather uneasy about the prospect, and Ryan was still grinning from his position against the turnbuckle.

"Oh, baby, what a twist!" Andy laughed. "Well, Kouichi, you got your wish, and now you're stuck with it! A Triple Threat match with No.1 Contendership in the wings, but you have to go through an opponent selected by the GM _and _your nemesis!"

"This is bull!" Lavi sputtered. "I'm happy you gave Kouichi a second chance, but Kuroe will take all opportunity to squash Kouichi any way he can! He's gonna get killed!"

"And we're gonna love every minute of it! Stick around, more Friday Night Smashfest is on its way!" Andy said.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Yusei was backstage, warming up with some jumping jacks, when all of a sudden, a postman suddenly appears, with a package. "Yusei Fudo?" _

"_Yeah, that's me."_

"_Package for you, sir," he said. "Sign for it, please?"_

_Yusei quickly signs off for it, taking the package from the postman. It's a small package, able to fit in his hand. As he finds the tape and rips it off, the package falls open to reveal only a card and a piece of paper. The piece of paper has the words "Death is coming" on it, but the card, which happens to be a Duel Monsters card, lands face-down. Yusei picks it up, and his eyes widen._

"…_oh, NO…"_

* * *

(Ring)

(_High School of the Dead opening plays)_

"**The following match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Tokunosu City, Japan, TAKESHI KOMURO!**" Agent L announced.

Takeshi dashes in, carrying a blood-stained metal baseball bat. Right as the music picks up, he raises the bat over his head and shouts out, "ARE! YOU! REAAAADY!?" as fireworks go off around him. Tossing the bat aside, he dashes off towards the ring.

"Takeshi Komuro, the other rookie we signed last year alongside Kouichi Hayase, he's been making a big name for himself in the Four Elements division," Andy said. "He could even challenge Gene Starwind for the Four Elements belt if he keeps this up!"

**BANG.**

(_"Whoa is Me" by Down With Webster plays)_

"**And introducing his opponent, from Vancouver, Canada, RIVER MARQUE!**" Agent L announced as River confidently strides towards the ring, despite being rained on by boos.

"Kouichi isn't the only one with designs on the Heavy Metal belt, and River Marque, an import from IGPX, is set to take on Takeshi tonight!" said Lavi. "This is a guy who's no slouch in a fight and with eyes on the prize!"

"He's also an even bigger whiner than Kouichi!" said Andy.

River slides into the ring, where Takeshi was waiting for him. The bell rings, and the match begins. Takeshi and River lock eyes, before going into a lockup. Eventually, River got the upper hand, grabbing Takeshi and throwing him in a Flapjack. Takeshi quickly got up, but River didn't wait, landing multiple punches on Takeshi before shoving him into the turnbuckle.

Takeshi manages to recover, and as River comes in to attempt a Spear on Takeshi, he slides under River, making him hit the turnbuckle instead. With River stunned, Takeshi quickly dashed in to capitalize, grabbing him in the Dead Lock (Bow and Arrow Hold). The ref dashes over to check for a submission, but River says no, managing to fight out of the Dead Lock and kick Takeshi off of him and then Spears Takeshi, sending him into the ropes. As Takeshi attempts to counter, River grabs him in an Irish Whip, sending him to the ground before covering for the pin.

1…2…Takeshi kicks out.

Takeshi gets up, pouncing on River as he unleashes a flurry of punches until the ref gets him off. As Takeshi gets off, River jumps to his feet, landing a Dropkick on his opponent and sending him into the ropes, but Takeshi rebounds, going for a Baseball Slide on River to send him to the mat. Takeshi quickly bounces off the ropes, pouncing on River with a Diving Elbow Drop before pinning him.

1…2…River kicks out.

Takeshi picks up River and tries to pick him up, but River counters, going into a DDT. As Takeshi slowly gets to his feet, River grabs him, lifting him into the air and then executing the Marque Twain (Airplane Spin into a Jackknife Powerbomb)!

"And there goes the Marque Twain!" called Lavi. "River sends Takeshi on a ride into next Tuesday!"

River goes down to pin Takeshi.

1…2…Takeshi kicks out!

"And a kick out at two for Takeshi!" said Andy. "It'll take more than that to stop a high school zombie killer!"

Takeshi slowly gets up, still a little dizzy from the Marque Twain, but when River tries to give him another Spear into the ropes, Takeshi sidesteps, Arm Dragging River in passing, turning it into a Biel Throw! Jumping over River's prone body, Takeshi bounces off the ropes to give him another Diving Elbow Drop, but River rolls away, making Takeshi hit the mat instead. As Takeshi writhes, River goes over to the turnbuckle, making his way up to the top before jumping at Takeshi, landing the Sledge Hamma (Diving Double Axe Handle) on him!

"And River again with a powerful move!" said Lavi. "River is sparing no expense on Takeshi!"

"I think it's because there's someone else named Takeshi he knows from the IGPX that he still has a few 'issues' he needs worked out with," said Andy. "I mostly guess this from the number of yaoi fanfics I see in that particular area."

Takeshi starts getting up, but a kick from River puts him right back down as he attempts a pin.

1…2…3!

(_"Whoa is Me" plays)_

The bell rings as the ref gets River off of Takeshi, raising his arm in victory.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner…RIVER MARQUE!**" Agent L called out as the crowd boos.

"And River Marque is our first successful winner of the night!" said Lavi. "Takeshi just couldn't mount an offense once River got rolling!"

"It's likely River could even contend for the Heavy Metal belt alongside Kouichi, if Kouichi can survive the Triple Threat match!" said Andy.

* * *

(Backstage)

Priscilla is seen with Kouichi.

"Hiya, everyone, Priscilla here with Kouichi Hayase," Priscilla said. "Kouichi, the challenge has been issued by the GM, you will be in a Triple Threat match against an opponent selected by our GM and your rival in Daijuji Kuroe. Are you confident that you can win?"

"Oh, I'm confident alright," Kouichi smirked. "Kuroe, Mr. K., if you think I can be intimidated with this little muscle job you're trying to pull on me so you can look tough, let me tell you I'm ready for anything! Give me anybody you feel like! It's only going to end up the same way each time: me on top and getting that contendership for the Heavy Metal Belt. EVERY! TIME!"

* * *

(Ringside)

"Well, somebody's confident. He's almost like Rex Ryan," said Lavi.

"Pssht. He'll end up like Eric Mangini if he runs his mouth anymore," said Andy.

"Well, we'll find out if Kouichi can walk the walk when he goes into a Triple Threat match later tonight! After this commercial break, the Skull Boys look to rebound from their title loss as they square off against Terminal! Don't go anywhere!"

(Commercial Break)

* * *

(GM's Office)

Ryan is in his office, pouring a can of Dr. Pepper and a bottle of Brisk into a cup. Once filled, he returns to his desk where a flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. And sitting next to him was Ruri Hadou, the owner of XFWA, already with a cup of tea in hand.

"To us, then," said Ryan.

"To our mutual success," agreed Ruri.

Suddenly, they are stopped when a knocking at the door occurs.

"Business on opening night? Oh, this had better be good," Ryan grumbled, turning his chair toward the door. "Come in."

The door opens, revealing Leon Scott Kennedy as he enters the office.

"Well, well, Leon's here," Ryan said, after a quick check of the PokeCom as he goes for his drink. "And what can I do for you?"

"I want a shot at the Heavyweight Belt," Leon said bluntly.

Ryan almost lost control of his drink. "_…scuzi_?"

"You heard me. I want another shot at the Heavyweight Belt. I'm tired of getting screwed over for that title, and now I want another shot. A clean shot at that title now that I've put…_that _behind me," Leon said, making his way over to Ryan's desk. "So…what's it gonna be, oh fearless GM?"

Ryan adjusts his glasses, swirling the drink in his hand slightly before giving his answer. "…maybe."

"Maybe!? Just maybe!?" Leon shouted at him. "I come here, busting down your door, asking for a title shot, and all you can give me is 'Maybe!?'"

"Whoa, Leon, chill out," said Ryan flatly, putting down his drink. "Listen. The year just started. I'm already swamped in work…"

"If you call musing an opponent for that little pisser Kouichi Hayase and watching TV with a girl drinking tea 'work,'" Leon scoffed.

"You want your title shot or not?" asked Ryan. "Leon, you want that Heavyweight title shot? Show me what you can do. I'll set you up for a match on next week's Smashfest. If you win next week, I'll consider it. Happy?"

Leon glares at him, but nods. "Fine."

Once Leon leaves, Ryan returns to where he was sitting next to Ruri.

"I know that look," Ruri said after gazing at her GM's expression. "You're going to do something devious, aren't you?"

Ryan smiles, but he quickly hides it as he locks his fingers together, Gendo Ikari style. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

(Ringside)

"Do you ever get the feeling our GM is a bit of a pushover?" asked Andy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Lavi, in a good imitation of the GM.

"Oh, whatever, let's just get to calling the next match…" said Andy.

* * *

(Ring)

_("Northern Cross" by May'n plays)_

"**The following Tag Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from the 25****th**** Migration Fleet, Macross Frontier, THE SKULL BOYS!" **

Michel and Luca descend from higher up in the arena, clad in their EX-Gears, as they have their stuff removed and taken away by a few nearby assistants and they make their way to the ring. Reactions are rather mixed.

"And first up is the tag team duo from SMS, Michel Blanc and Luca Angellioni, the Skull Boys!" said Lavi. "Macross Frontier seems to be picking up in popularity of late."

"And yet somehow the Mutants in the crowd are insistent that the GM should've signed Basara Nekki from Macross 7 in this," Andy said.

"I'll tell you why not: do you realize how expensive signing Basara would've been? The royalties just to use a couple of lines from a Fire Bomber song are astronomical as it is!" said Lavi.

_("Invoke" by T.M. Revolution plays)_

"**And introducing their opponents, from the Orb Union, TERMINAL!**"

Kira and Athrun step out onto the stage, making their way to the ring to large boos.

"Oh great. The awkward squad is here," said Lavi.

"The crowd may not like SEED, but I think Kira and Athrun might have what it takes to upset these guys!" said Andy.

Kira and Michel decide to start it off, as the crowd starts chanting "We hate SEED! We hate SEED!" The bell rings, and immediately Michel goes after Kira, grabbing him in a Lariat and throwing him to the ground. Kira quickly scrambles to his feet, grabbing Michel, but Michel Arm Drags him, and then stomps on Kira's back a few times. As Kira gets up, Michel dashes back, bouncing off the ropes for a Clothesline, but Kira ducks under it, Dropkicking him into the Turnbuckle as he dashes by. He then grabbed the stunned Michel and tossed him back towards the center of the ring, tagging himself out as Athrun made his way to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Kira set up his partner nicely, and now Athrun's going to capitalize!" said Andy.

Athrun pauses, and then goes right into the Fatum Flyer (Rounding Moonsault)…BUT MICHEL SOMEHOW ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY, MAKING ATHRUN HIT THE MAT INSTEAD!

"AND NOBODY HOME FOR ATHRUN TO DROP THE FLYER ON!" Lavi shouted.

Michel slowly gets up as Athrun writhes in pain, quickly stumbling to the corner to tag in Luca. Luca quickly dashes in, picking up Athrun before bouncing up onto the ropes for the Samson Drop (Butterfly into Guillotine Drop). He then hooks Athrun's leg for the pin.

1…2…Athrun kicks out.

"Athrun's not done yet!" said Andy.

Luca backs up, letting Athrun sit up for a moment before giving him a kick to the back, before picking him up for another Samson Drop, but Athrun reverses it, attempting a Suplex, but Luca fights out, giving Athrun a Discus Back Elbow on his way down. Athrun stumbles back, while Luca feeds Kira an uppercut to get him off the ring corner before making his way up to the top of the turnbuckle…

GHOST SPLASH (FROG SPLASH) ON ATHRUN-WAIT! ATHRUN GOT HIS KNEES UP!

"Oh, nasty hit! The Ghost Splash backfires as Athrun gets his knees up for a painful landing to Luca's finisher!" said Andy. "That'll be costly!"

1…2…AND LUCA KICKS OUT!

"AND LUCA WILL NOT BOW!" said Andy.

"This is getting good!" said Lavi.

Athrun starts to crawl to the corner, where Kira has finally managed to come back after getting an Uppercut by Luca earlier, and the same for Luca as he headed back to Michel. However, Athrun tags out first and Kira jumps in, quickly running to stop Luca from getting to Michel, grabbing him and throwing him into a One-Handed Bulldog. Kira then stomps on Luca's face a few times before grabbing him, hoisting him up into the air…

But with Michel smashes Kira over the head from the corner, making him drop Luca!

"WHAT!? Bullshit!" shouted Andy. "When did he get tagged in!?"

"Yeah, there was no tag, but it's not Kira's fault he forgot he was in the Skull Boys' corner!" said Lavi.

Glad for the aid, Luca tags Michel, who makes his way to the top of the turnbuckle…

AND THEN THE SKULL BOYS LAND THE PLANET DANCE (Spike DDT by Luca, followed by a Double Mushroom Stomp by Michel) ON KIRA!

"PLANET DANCE! AND DOWN GOES KIRA, WITH LUCA GOING FOR THE PIN!" Lavi shouted.

"GET UP KIRA, GET UP!" Andy cried.

1… ("Good afternoon…")

2… ("Good evening…")

KIRA GETS A SHOULDER UP AT 2.89!

"And good ni-THE HELL!?" shouted Lavi.

"HA HA! THEY DON'T CALL HIM JESUS YAMATO FOR NOTHING!" laughed Andy.

Kira gets up, in pain but still game for a fight, even as Luca grabs his arm and tries throwing him to the ropes, but Kira manages to counter by throwing Luca into the corner, where Athrun smacks him to the ground. However, Luca's feet fly out, kicking Athrun off the turnbuckle. He gets up, grabbing Kira as he shoves him into the turnbuckle, jumping to the second rope and proceeding to smack Kira multiple times on the head.

"Luca is going medieval on Kira! And Athrun's still on the floor, I think he hit his head on the steel steps on the way down after getting smacked by Luca!" said Lavi. "Kira's in trouble and no help is coming!"

Satisfied, he then grabs Kira and puts him on the top rope, before turning around grabbing him in another Butterfly.

"Oh my god! He's going to do a Samson Drop from the top rope! Kira's going to get splattered!" shouted Lavi.

And Luca proceeds to do exactly that: jump off the top rope with Kira into the Samson Drop…BUT KIRA SOMEHOW JERKS IN MIDAIR, MAKING LUCA LAND ON HIS SIDE!

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Lavi shouted.

"KIRA'S STILL IN IT!" Andy shouted. "HALLELUJAH, BABY!"

Kira slowly gets up, grabbing Luca as he did, and the moment he was on his feet, Kira grabbed him and threw him into a Hi-MAT Burst (Gutwrench Powerbomb)!

"HI-MAT BURST CONNECTED! GAME OVER FOR LUCA!"

"NO! NO! NOT THIS WAY!"

Kira finally covers Luca for the pin.

1…2…3!

"TERMINAL WINS! THAT'S WRESTLING, BABY! WIN A BATTLE, CASH IN!" Andy shouted.

The bell rings, as Kira finally lets go of Luca, as the ref proceeds to go bring Athrun around.

_("Invoke" starts playing again_)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners…TERMINAL!**"

Athrun limps his way into the ring, as the ref raises his and Kira's arms for the victory, despite the major boos coming out of the stands…but suddenly they get blindsided by two other people!

"Scythe N' Star!? What are they doing here?" shouted Andy.

"Striking a blow in the name of good tag team wrestlers, that's what!" said Lavi.

The members of Scythe N' Star, Black Star and Soul Eater, proceed to go to town, with Black Star immediately dropping a Star-KO (RKO) on Athrun!

"STAR-KO ON ATHRUN! THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" Lavi cheered.

And then Soul Eater Clotheslines Kira!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LEAVE KIRA AND ATHRUN ALONE, YOU TWERPS!" shouted Andy angrily.

The fight then devolves into a major beatdown on Terminal until another ref appears to keep Terminal and Scythe N' Star away from each other, but it's largely unnecessary as Black Star and Soul Eater proceed to leave anyway, satisfied at laying out Kira and Athrun as the crowd cheers them on.

"Man, even when they win, Terminal can't just catch a break!" Andy groaned.

"That's the way it has to be, Andy," Lavi said. "Anyway, don't forget, tonight we have our Triple Threat match involving Kouichi Hayase and two random opponents selected by the GM, Ryan K., and XFWA Heavy Metal Champion Daijuji Kuroe later on, but coming up, we have Cagalli Yula Atha up against Ayano Kannagi! Stay tuned, more Friday Night Smashfest after this!"

(Commercial Break)

* * *

(Terminal Locker Room)

In the Terminal locker room, Kira and Athrun are nursing their wounds after the ambush by Scythe N' Star while their two girlfriends, Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Atha help them out, as Athrun has an ice pack to his head from Black Star's Star-KO while Kira is getting bandaged by Lacus.

"Damn those punks straight to hell!" Athrun growled. "We actually win a match and they decide to drop in and smack us around, and the crowd loves every minute! …ow…"

"Stop moving, will you?" Cagalli asked. "You already took a nasty hit on those steel steps during the match, be thankful the Star-KO didn't make things worse."

"I don't get it," Kira moaned. "I mean, considering how Shinn screwed up our series even more, I figured more people would be happy to see us get in the ring."

"They are. For all the wrong reasons," grunted Athrun.

Suddenly, the door opens, and in the doorway are the grinning faces of Dante and Vergil, the two of them carrying the XFWA Tag Team Championships on their shoulders.

"What do you want?" asked Athrun irritably.

"Oh, you know, I just couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Dude, all I gotta say is, the reason why people hate you and your friend over there is simple," said Dante.

"What's that?" asked Kira.

"Simple…you're. Both. Pussies," Dante answered, wagging his finger on each word.

"You son of a-" growled Athrun, getting up to smack Dante.

"Athrun, wait!" Cagalli stopped him before he injured himself further.

"Look, I'm just saying, compared to guys like Domon Kasshu, Garrod Ran, Amuro Rey, you guys just bitch and moan about war while still shooting everything in sight," said Dante. "Not a lot of people are going to take you seriously. There's also the fact that you two are old friends, you're both bishounen, yeah, do I really need to go on here?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Vergil grunted at his brother. "Especially considering what those people think about us."

"Do you have a point?" Cagalli asked angrily. "Or should I do us all a favor and just kick you both out now?"

Vergil stands in front of Cagalli, a full head taller than the blonde. "Watch yourself, Beth Phoenix-wannabe."

"Vergil, cool it," Dante said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder as they both leave. "No need for that, miss, we'll see ourselves out. Oh, and good luck with your match coming up, Ayano Kannagi's a real firecracker. That's not to say you don't have a little spark, either. I like that in chicks."

Cagalli responds simply by literally shutting the door in his face, as Dante messes with his nose a little to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Your propensity to flirt with the Divas is going to get you killed one day, brother," Vergil stated bluntly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't patronize me…"

* * *

(Ring)

(_"Gotta Stay Fly" by Keiki Kobayashi plays_)

"**The following Diva Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from the Orb Union, CAGALLI YULA ATHA!**" Agent L announced.

As the crowd boos, Cagalli dashes onto the stage, performing something akin to the New York Jets' universal touchdown dance, as she makes her way to the ring. Once again, there are chants in the stands of "We hate SEED! We hate SEED!"

"Oh, great, another SEED character…" groaned Lavi.

"Come on! Cagalli's arguably as skilled as her brother! Plus, she's hot!" Andy countered.

(_"Burn, Burn" by Lostprophets plays_)

"**And introducing her opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, AYANO KANNAGI!**"

The crowd cheers as Ayano comes onto the stage, as flames burst up around her, before heading to the ring to face off against Cagalli.

"And now Ayano Kannagi, heir of the Kannagi family, will have a better chance of winning against a SEED character than the Skull Boys did," said Lavi. "And if Cagalli's hot, then Ayano is SSSSSMOKIN'!"

"Ever the gentlemen, Lavi," Andy rolled his eyes.

The bell rings, and immediately Ayano proceeds to warm up her wrist before landing a stinging slap on Cagalli's face. As Cagalli recovers from the shock, Ayano slaps her again. But on the third one, Cagalli blocks it, and then shoves a Rouge Kick (Brogue Kick) right to Ayano's face, flooring her. Cagalli pounces on the downed Ayano, smacking her a few times until Ayano shoves Cagalli off her, getting to her feet. Cagalli goes for another Rouge Kick, but Ayano swerves around it, grabbing Cagalli's outstretched leg, and then tripping her with a Leg Sweep, sending her to the ground with Ayano still holding her leg up to transition into a Texas Cloverleaf.

Cagalli cries out, stretching out for the bottom rope as Ayano ups the pressure, until Cagalli gets a hand on the rope, forcing Ayano to drop the lock. As Cagalli makes her way to her feet, Ayano tries to grab her, but Cagalli counters, grabbing Ayano's head and then slamming her with a Facebreaker DDT, moving into cover for the pin.

1…2...Ayano kicks out.

Ayano quickly moves to her feet, smacking Cagalli with a Football Kick before getting her up and throwing her into the ropes. She then bounces off the opposite ropes for a Clothesline, but Cagalli ducks under it, bouncing off the ropes to deliver yet another Rouge Kick, but Ayano ducks that, and the two bounce off again, Cagalli going for a Lariat, but Ayano gets there first with a Dropkick, sending Cagalli to the ground before pouncing on her to apply the Feel the Burn (Dragon Sleeper)!

"Feel the Burn is locked in! Can Cagalli hold out!?" shouted Andy.

"No ropes to escape with this time! She's either going to tap out or she's going to get her spine broken!" Lavi said.

Cagalli's free hand comes out, looking for something she can grab onto. Upon finding no ropes within arm's length, she looks like she's about to tap out, before somehow reaching behind her to find Ayano's position before elbowing her a few times, making Ayano let go! The crowd boos and Ayano is furious!

"NO WAY! CAGALLI GOT OUT OF THE FTB!?" shouted Lavi.

"Cagalli's a fighter! She's not about to get shown up by her brother!" Andy grinned. "Go get 'em, baby! Show 'em what a Gundam babe can do!"

Cagalli, in pain and out of breath from her Herculean effort, stumbles to the ropes, as Ayano gets up as well, livid at failing at making her tap out. She tries to grab Cagalli again, but Cagalli shoves her back, and when she tries to grab her again, Cagalli counters by throwing her against the ropes, and as Ayano hangs off the middle rope, Cagalli yanks her back…picks her up…

AND THEN SMASHES HER WITH THE TAKE-MIKAZUCHI DRIVER (ELECTRIC CHAIR MICHINOKU DRIVER II-B)!

"TMD! TMD! CAGALLI COMES BACK WITH A TMD! CAGALLI'S STRIKING A BLOW FOR SEED FANS EVERWHERE!" Andy shouted.

"NO! NO! NOT TWICE IN A ROW!" cried Lavi.

1…

2…

AYANO GETS A SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"WHAT!?" Andy's jaw dropped.

"HOPE STILL LIVES!" Lavi cheered.

Cagalli can't quite believe it herself, hesitating in shock before getting back up, grabbing Ayano once more, but the moment she's on her feet, Ayano grabs Cagalli's head and goes right for a Facebuster! Cagalli flops to the ground, and Ayano grabs her in another Texas Cloverleaf. Unable to take more punishment, Cagalli taps out, and the bell rings.

"GAH! NO!" Andy shouted in defeat.

"HA HA! NO WIN FOR YOU, CAGALLI!" Lavi cheered.

(_"Burn, Burn" plays again_)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, your winner…AYANO KANNAGI!**"

Ayano lets go of Cagalli as the ref raises her arm up in victory.

"Ayano's got guts, surviving a Rouge Kick and then somehow getting back from Cagalli's TMD, Ayano could make a run at the XFWA Diva Championship!" Lavi said.

"Kira and Athrun get blindsided, Cagalli loses to Ayano…it is a sad day to be a SEED fan on Smashfest tonight..." moaned Andy.

"Hey, look on the bright side, man!" Lavi grinned. "Our big event of the night is right around the corner! Who will Kouichi face for his shot at Number One Contendership? The Triple Threat Match is up next!"

(Commercial break)

* * *

(Ring)

(_"Kite no Tsurugi" by Ali Project plays_)

"**The following Triple Threat Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Misaki Town, Japan, he is the 'Ally of Justice,' KOUICHI HAYASE!**" Agent L called out as Kouichi dashes out into the stage, the crowd booing all the way.

"Kouichi seems confident he can take on the two opponents set by the GM and our Heavy Metal champion, Daijuji Kuroe," said Andy.

"Knowing Kouichi, he isn't worried at all!" said Lavi.

"And that's why he's going down," said Andy.

"**And now introducing the opponent of the GM's choice…**"

_("RESOLUTION" by Romantic Mode plays_)

"**From South America, GARROD RAN!**" The crowd cheers as Garrod dashes onto the stage, in an entrance very much like Rey Mysterio's as he moves from one side of the stage to the other, setting off fireworks on either side before heading to the ring.

"Garrod Ran is one of the most experienced high-flyers in XFWA right now and a two-time former Heavy Metal Champion himself!" said Andy. "The GM said he wouldn't give Kouichi a free ride, and I believe it now that the Double X is here!"

"**And finally, introducing the opponent of Kuroe's choice…**"

The roar of a Liger Zero is heard…

(_"No Future" by Aikawa Nanase plays_)

"**From the planet Zi, BIT CLOUD!**" The crowd cheers as Bit comes onstage, putting on his gloves before heading to the ring, hi-fiving fans along the way.

"A relative unknown, but the hero of Zoids New Century Zero is clearly raring to go!" said Andy. "Between him and Garrod, Kouichi's chances of winning seem virtually nil!"

"Kouichi can win! Besides, Garrod and Bit aren't allies, meaning they could attack each other!" said Lavi.

The bell rings. Garrod and Bit look at each other, nod, and then go right to town with a two-on-one beatdown of Kouichi. Garrod then bounces off the ropes, sending Kouichi to the ground with a Flying Headscissors. Rolling off the Ally of Justice, Bit proceeds to bring an Elbow Drop on him before going for the pin.

1…2…Kouichi kicks out.

Kouichi gets up, shoving aside Bit as he charges at Garrod, but Garrod leap-frogs over him. As he rebounds off the ropes, Garrod Dropkicks him, sending him stumbling between the ropes, allowing Garrod to come whirling in with the Flying D-Falcon (Tiger Feint Kick) to the face...but Kouichi ducks, and he ends up hitting Bit!

"Oh no! Garrod misses Kouichi with the D-Falcon, and hits Bit instead!" Lavi cackled.

"Damn you for ducking, Kouichi!" shouted Andy.

Garrod quickly makes his way to Bit, arguably to make an apology for hitting him, but to say Bit was displeased was a brutal understatement; in fact he promptly grabbed Garrod and proceeded to Jackknife him into the mat! Kouichi capitalizes by charging at Bit, shoving him against the ropes. He tries to deliver a Chest Chop on him, but Bit grabs his hand, twisting around into a Figure-Four Armlock. As Garrod gets up, he looks to get at Bit, but Bit shoves Kouichi at Garrod with a Big Boot, making the two collide with each other. He then dashes over to the fallen Garrod and smashes him with a Strike Laser Claw (Five-Knuckle Shuffle). He then hooks Garrod's leg.

1…2…Garrod kicks out.

Kouichi has also gotten up, and proceeds to grab Bit, pulling him backwards in a Full Nelson, but Bit breaks free easily, grabbing him and dropping a Side Slam on Kouichi, covering for the pin.

1…2…Garrod breaks up the count.

Bit gets up, glaring furiously at Garrod as he tries picking him up for another Side Slam, but Garrod slides under his feet. Garrod then Donkey Kicks Bit, before going to the nearby turnbuckle. But Bit recovers quickly, going right to Garrod and then yanking him down on it. By now, Kouichi has gotten up, grabbing Bit and bending him over the top rope…

AND DROPS THE EXECUTOR (TWISTING PUMPHANDLE SLAM)!

"EXECUTOR! EXECUTOR! GOOD NIGHT BIT, HELLO CONTENDERSHIP!" Lavi cheered.

Kouichi covers for the pin!

1…2…GARROD FLIES IN WITH A MOONSAULT ON TOP OF THEM BOTH!

"OH MY GOD!" Andy shouted. "GARROD DROPS ON TOP OF BIT AND KOUICHI WITH A MOONSAULT!"

The crowd chants "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Garrod flops on top of Bit to cover him and Kouichi!

1…2…3!

"HE GOT IT!" shouted Andy. "GARROD WON, AND KOUICHI IS TOAST!"

(_"Resolution" by Romantic Mode plays again_)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, here's your winner…GARROD RAN!**"

Garrod gets off the pile of Bit and Kouichi as the ref lifts his arm up as he makes his way to his feet, a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Kouichi has stirred from under Bit, and realizing what happened, quickly gets Bit off of him and makes a dash for the exit!

"And Kouichi knows he's in trouble, as he promptly makes himself scarce!" Andy shouted. "Run, boy, run, because Ryan K.'s gonna be after you in five seconds!"

"How the hell did Garrod win that in the first place? He got dropped on his balls on that turnbuckle when Bit dragged him down! No man ever gets up after getting knocked like that!"

"I just hope Kouichi has more resistance than Garrod, because the GM is bound to have something diabolical planned!"

* * *

(Backstage)

"Gotta get out of here…" Kouichi mumbled to himself, stumbling towards the exit outside. "Gotta get out of here…gotta get-"

"KOUICHI HAYASE, JUDGMENT DAY IS HERE!"

Kouichi screams as Ryan K. comes storming in after him, armed with a razor. Kouichi takes off running into the parking lot, with Ryan right behind him. He looks like he can get away, but then he trips, falling to the ground as Ryan slows up.

"I told you I can be vindictive to those who fail me…" Ryan said with an evil grin, turning on the razor. "Any last words, hotshot?"

Kouichi doesn't say anything, but then, something else does…a loud whistling as something suddenly begins dropping from the air. Ryan's eyes widen. "HOLY…!"

Ryan cuts and runs to get out of the way, but Kouichi has no means to escape whatever was coming in. The entire area explodes fantastically, sending Ryan flying through the air to the ground. Emergency crews dash to the scene, leaving Ryan on the ground as he stares at the crater where Kouichi Hayase had been only minutes before. He looks at the razor on the ground next to him, turning it off as he watches the rest of the crew dash to the area.

"…what the hell…?" he murmurs before getting back to his feet. "…well, this sucks."

He then walks back to the Center as the show closes.

* * *

**Match Results**

River def. Takeshi

Terminal def. The Skull Boys

Ayano def. Cagalli

Garrod def. Kouichi and Bit

**A/N: Whew...that took a lot of effort. Even though I may not know a lot about the wrestling universe, I think this turned out really well. What are your thoughts? Too harsh an end for Kouichi? Maybe he'll be back. We'll just have to see when XFWA returns when it stops in Reno, Nevada!**


	2. Friday Night Smashfest Week 2

**We're back! Hope you all had a happy holiday season and here's to a happy new year!**

* * *

**XFWA Friday Night Smashfest – Week 2**

The XFWA intro of "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses starts playing as fireworks go off the XFWA Titantron to loud cheers from the crowd. There are signs in the crowd that proclaim "Garrod's My Rey Mysterio" and "We hate SEED too, Ayano!"

"Hi everybody! Welcome to Friday Night Smashfest here on XFWA, live from Reno, Nevada!" said Andy. "Andy W. Hole here, Lavi there, and last episode we had some great wrestling and quite a few surprise moments, and after what happened here, it's going to be amazing just what it is we're lined up here tonight!"

"Are you kidding me? Last week, Kouichi Hayase just got blown straight to hell!" Lavi said. "If we can top that, then we might just be the best promotion in the business!"

(Ring)

(_"Ignition" by TobyMac plays_)

"**The following match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Raccoon City…LEON S. KENNEDY!**" Agent L announced.

Leon came onto the stage, putting up his hands as fire goes up around him. He then starts making his way to the ring as the crowd cheers and boos.

"Last week on Smashfest, Leon demanded a Heavyweight title shot of our GM, and if he wins, the GM will consider naming him No.1 Contender!" Andy said.

"Of course, nothing's ever easy when you have a man like Ryan K. calling the shots here!" Lavi said.

(_"I'm a Sexy Boy" by Shawn Michaels plays_)

"**And introducing his opponent, from Parts Unknown…THE BLACK SOUTHERN CROSS, GAIN BIJOU!"**

Gain comes onto the stage, removing his shirt and tightening the bandages on his hands as he comes onstage. The fangirls go nuts as the rest of the crowd cheers.

"And here comes the resident fanbait of XFWA, Gain Bijou, the Black Southern Cross!" said Andy. "Is it just me, or are all the fanbait in wrestling crack shots? I mean, you got Lockon Stratos in AWF, you also have Michel here on our show, and then Gain."

"Jealous, Andy?" Lavi smirked.

"…no!"

The bell rings as Gain and Leon meet in the middle for a lock up before Leon gets the upper hand, shoving Gain into the turnbuckle and then giving him a CM Punk-style high knee. Shifting his weight to allow himself onto the second rope, he then grabs Gain's head and drops him with a DDT. Gain gets up quickly, though, shoving Leon back as he shifts towards the ropes, then goes running, bouncing off one to give Leon a Clothesline, but Leon ducks under it. As Gain rebounds for another, Leon grabs Gain in passing, throwing him in a Flapjack, and then just for good measure, he quickly jackknifes to his feet to Leg Drop Gain. He then pins him.

1…2…Gain kicks out.

Leon grabs Gain, picking him for another DDT, but Gain counters, twisting out of it and grabbing Leon's arms to twist into a Brynhildr Breaker (Spinning Crucifix Toss)!

"Brynhildr Breaker! Gain looking to make up for lost effort!" Lavi shouted.

Leon gets up, trying to charge Gain, but Gain sidestepped Leon, shoving Leon to the ropes as he passed by. As Leon bounced off the ropes, Gain quickly grabbed him and then landed a Sit-Out Facebuster!

"And Gain continues to bring on the pressure!" Andy shouted. "Leon's starting to fade out!"

Gain pins Leon.

1…2…Leon kicks out.

"No! Leon's still got some power left!" shouted Andy.

Gain gets off of Leon, slowly getting to his feet. Picking up Leon, he shoves him into the turnbuckle, then tries turning him around for another Brynhildr Breaker…AND LANDS IT!

"Another Brynhildr Breaker! Leon can't take much more!" Lavi shouted.

As Leon writhes on the mat, Gain slips out of the ring to make his way to the turnbuckle, pretending to take aim with a sniper rifle at Leon, as if to measure the distance...

"Uh oh! That's a sign you don't want to see Gain give!" Lavi shouted.

"Leon! Leon, you gotta get out of there!" shouted Andy.

Gain jumps, going for a Swanton Bomb…

LEON ROLLS AWAY! GAIN HITS THE MAT HARD!

"HE MISSED IT! GAIN BIJOU MISSED!" Andy shouted.

Leon gets to his feet, grabbing the pained Gain shoving him against the turnbuckle for another high knee. Getting off the ropes, he doubles back and then does it again. This time, though, he drops off the ropes, grabbing Gain's head…DOOMSDAY DROP (Shiranui) ON GAIN!

"DOOMSDAY DROP! DOOMSDAY DROP! THAT IS IT,THAT IS ALL!" Andy shouted. "GAIN IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT!"

"GET UP, GET UP GAIN!" Lavi screamed as Leon covered Gain for the pin.

1… ("Good afternoon!")

2… ("Good evening!")

3!

"AND GOOD NIGHT!" Andy cheered.

"AH, DAMMIT!" Lavi swore. "AND THAT'S MY SCHTICK, BY THE WAY, ANDY!"

The bell rings and Leon gets off, raising his arms.

(_"Ignition" by TobyMac plays_)

"**Here is your winner…LEON S. KENNEDY!**"

The ref keeps one arm raised as Leon catches his breath, satisfied at his victory. Then, Ryan's face appeared on the Titantron.

"Nice work, Mister Kennedy. You won the match, and I liked what I saw!" Ryan said. "…it's settled! The No.1 Contender for the XFWA Heavyweight Championship shall be…"

"HEY NOW, JUST A MOMENT!"

Suddenly, Joey Wheeler comes onto the stage with a microphone, to mixed reactions.

"Joey Wheeler!? What is he doing here?" asked Andy.

"Mr. K., if I can make my opinions heard…" Joey began, making his way to the ring. "Are you just going to let this guy walk away with the No.1 Contendership just because he asked you for it real nicely last week?" The crowd boos at this. "Come on! You're Ryan K., the High Roller Express! You don't give free rides to anybody!"

"Stay out of this, Joey, I'm warning you!" Leon shouted.

"But, never fear, I've come up with a master plan to solve this problem!" Joey grinned. "This whole…No.1 Contendership deal…why not have me, who's a much better superstar than Gain…take on Leon next week for it? That way I can show you what I can do…and we can really see if Leon has what it takes to challenge Date Masamune at the end of the month!"

"Oh no…" Andy said. "Look at the GM's face. Don't tell me he's actually considering it!"

"Leon's turning seven different shades of red! He knows Joey might just have axed his free ride to the PPV!" Lavi said.

Ryan's smile turned into a smirk. "…I like it. It's settled then! Next week, on Smashfest, Joey Wheeler and Leon Kennedy will wrestle for the No.1 Contendership for the Heavyweight Championship!"

"WHAT!?" Andy screamed. "NO! DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR PLANTING THAT SEED, JOEY WHEELER!"

"THIS IS GREAT! LEON DOESN'T KNOW WHETHER TO SCREAM OR CRY FIRST!" Lavi laughed.

Naturally, Joey fans cheer, Leon fans boo, and Leon is absolutely livid, shouting at both Joey and Ryan. Joey simply starts walking backstage, but not before giving the typical Japanese insult to Leon on his way out as Leon glares at Joey's retreating back.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

(Ringside)

"Welcome back, everyone, to XFWA Friday Night Smashfest, and it is official! Next week, Joey Wheeler and Leon Kennedy will wrestle for No.1 Contendership and the right to challenge Date Masamune for the Heavyweight Championship!" said Lavi.

"That's just all kinds of wrong! Joey had no business butting in on Leon's hard work and rendering it all pointless like he did before the break!" Andy said.

"Ah, you're just angry Leon's original plan of beating on Gain Bijou didn't go according to plan," Lavi said.

(Ring)

(_"Give Up the Grudge" by Gob plays_)

"Oh boy, if you thought Revy from AWF had problems with her mouth…" said Andy. "Here comes Travis Touchdown."

Travis strides his way to the ring, taking a microphone as he does.

"So…I heard that little pissant Kouichi Hayase proceeded to get blown the fuck up last week when we were in LA. Well, good fucking riddance!" began Travis. The crowd cheers at this. "No more having to worry about that so-called Ally of Justice or whatever the hell kind of shit he was pushing on us. Because as far as I'm concerned, there's only one enforcer in the XFWA locker room. And his name is Travis Touchdown!" The crowd cheers louder at this. "You all can have your opinions, but as far as I'm concerned, he had it coming. He had his little Cinderella Man moment at CrossMania, but he long overstayed his fucking welcome, and now we can focus on some of the more important things in this company…like the fact that I'm going to take on Guy Shishioh at the end of the month and show that King of Braves what it means to…"

**LET'S REV IT UP!**

(_"Last Train – New Morning" by Knotlamp plays_)

Yusei Fudo proceeds to come on stage, armed with a microphone of his own, the crowd cheer/boo ratio hovering at about 70/30.

"Oh thank God, someone worth listening to," said Andy.

"Okay, Travis, I'm going to just stop you right there," Yusei said. "I know this is your once-a-month hype up the crowd deal, but I think it's high time I reeled you in."

Travis turns around to face Yusei. "Do I look like I give a fuck what your thoughts about Kouichi Hayase are? Look, I get someone's gotta be depressed and all that he's gone…looking at you, Lavi…"

"Yeah, screw you too, buddy," Lavi called.

Travis ignored him. "…but that someone ain't gonna be me, so you can take your little mourning spiel and get the fuck out of here."

"…wait, what?" asked Yusei. "I wasn't talking about Kouichi. I was referring to you wanting to challenge Guy for the Grand Championship."

"Heh, nice," chuckled Andy. "Even in death Kouichi remains a total asshat."

"Oh, yeah right. Who would people rather see take him on, huh? The guy who got pinned at last year's CrossMania by a third-rate guy like Joey Wheeler?" asked Travis. Yusei glares at Travis for this remark. "Or would they want to see the new number one wrestler in the business?" Travis throws up his hands at this, getting a pop out of the crowd.

"Don't kid yourself, Travis," Yusei said, coming into the ring with Travis. "You may not have liked Kouichi, but you certainly take a few leaves out of his book. You come in, you give the crowd lip service, you give the censors your monthly quota of F-bombs. But the thing is, contrary to what YOU have been pushing, you're just a lonely otaku looking to make a few extra bucks wrestling on the show...and you're not even that great. You're…average, at best."

"Lonely otaku? …really?" Travis glares right back at Yusei. "That the best you can come up with, Mr. Card Games on Motorbikes!? At least I ride a motorbike for the sake of riding a fuckin' motorbike. The fact that you cross playing a children's card game with motorbikes shows you're an even bigger nerd than I am! And that goes for all your friends at your little card-game playing stable you call the 5D's! You're a bigger nerd, your friends are bigger nerds, hell, that even includes Kalin Kessler, that one guy you used to tag with in the good ol' days…good riddance to that fu-"

Yusei gets right in Travis's face to promptly smack him, but suddenly…

_("Yuusha Tanjou! [Grand Glorious Gathering ver.]" by Masaaki Endoh plays)_

Both wrestlers turn to the stage, where standing proudly on the stage was Guy Shishioh, the XFWA Grand Championship belt around his waist!

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Andy.

"Looks like the XFWA Grand Champion wants to settle this with his own two hands!" said Lavi.

"Boys…as far as I'm concerned, neither of you have what it takes to face me," Guy began as he made his way to the ring. "Considering the circumstances, Travis, the fact that you only wrestle because you're broke, and Yusei, you come from a series whose popularity has gone from peak to valley in the course of two years, I can't even fathom the notion that either of you would have the power to take this belt from me," he gestures to the belt around his waist.

Yusei chuckles. "I hardly think you should be one to be talking about series going peak to valley. You didn't even get to peak! You didn't even last halfway through your first season here in the States and then you got shoved aside for more Voltron!"

Guy glares at Yusei. "You lasted longer than I did, I'll grant you that, but at least I still maintained my dignity. At least I don't have to deal with series involving cigarettes getting turned into Sugar Daddies, or getting shot at by guns that were turned into lasers so pathetically designed it made George Lucas laugh right out of his chair!"

"Ladies, settle down!" Travis cut in. "You're both sexy!"

"SHUT UP!" Yusei and Guy snapped at him.

**HIGH ROLLER EXPRESS! AAAAALL ABOARD!**

(_"Rock N' Roll Train" by AC*DC plays_)

Guy, Yusei, and Travis look over, realizing that Ryan has come onstage.

"Gentlemen, if I may intervene…it's actually a funny thing that you guys decided to talk about this now," Ryan continues. "Because I was actually musing on what I was going to do concerning the Grand Championship while I was in the shower last night…which leads me to this. As you all know, our first PPV is coming up, which I've decided to call…**TOTAL CONQUEST**!" The crowd cheers loudly. "Nice, looks like the name's got everyone going. Anyway, I've decided that the main event of Total Conquest…shall be a Scramble Match for the XFWA Grand Championship!"

"WHOA!" Lavi shouted. The crowd is now absolutely electric. "Five of XFWA's best in an all-out brawl!"

"That's going to be a storm of chaos! I love it!" said Andy.

"Naturally," Ryan went on. "Guy, with you being the current Grand Champion, you are automatically in this match and must defend your title. Four others will be determined via qualifying matches tonight and over the next two weeks. Oh, and before I forget. Travis? YOU START THINGS OFF TONIGHT!"

Travis is naturally incensed, shouting at Ryan angrily, while Guy is simply staring at him.

"Yusei, your match is set for next week. See you at Total Conquest…if you guys can get there, that is!" Ryan grinned, giving them a wave before leaving the stage.

"So Guy's in the match already, and we've got two guys in the wings for those spots already, so that leaves three more people to be determined for that Scramble Match," said Andy. "Coming up next, Travis Touchdown is up first for qualifying for the Scramble Match! More Smashfest after this, don't go ANYWHERE!"

(Commercial Break)

* * *

_(Promo)_

_In a war, there's no room for error._

_Because every strike can be your last…_

_(Ryan stumbles back as Kouichi is blown up in the explosion outside of Staples Center)_

_And at the end of the day…_

_There's room for only one conquerer._

_**XFWA Presents: Total Conquest!**_

* * *

(GM's Office)

Ryan, meanwhile, was sifting through some paperwork at his desk before sighing. "Damn it all, Jean, why'd you have to go and do that?"

There's a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opens to reveal Garrod. "Ah, Garrod. What brings you down my way?"

"Actually, it involves your little deal with Kouichi from last week. It was my understanding you were going to give him a shot at No.1 Contendership if he won, right?"

"Yeah. What of it?" asked Ryan.

"Well, seeing as Kouichi is, shall we say, permanently indisposed of," said Garrod. "I was thinking that, since I technically won the match, I should be the new No.1 Contender for the Heavy Metal belt. You know what I'm saying?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop right there!" Bit suddenly comes into the office. "I had just as much a hand in beating Kouichi as you did! I would've had him if you hadn't butted in!"

"You were taking too long!" Garrod retorted. "Figured I'd take matters into my own hands!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Ryan cut in. "The only way this is going to get settled is the old-fashioned way. Next week, I'm booking you two for a match and the winner becomes the new No.1 Contender for the Heavy Metal belt at Total Conquest. Happy? Good. Now get out."

Bit and Garrod glare at each other before they leave the office, with Bit shoving the smaller Garrod into the door on the way out. Garrod glares at Bit before leaving the office. Ryan sighs, going back to work before suddenly he realized something.

"Wait a minute…I never said I would give Kouichi No.1 Contendership if he won last week…damn, now what do I do?" he groaned. "…hm. There is always…_that_…"

(Ring)

(_"Give Up the Grudge" by Gob plays_)

"**The following match is set for one fall, and it is to qualify for the Championship Scramble Match! Introducing first, from Santa Destroy…TRAVIS TOUCHDOWN!**"

Travis makes his way from the stage to the ring, going to the turnbuckles to do a Randy Orton pose, nodding in appreciation of the cheers raining down on him.

"Earlier, Travis got the surprise of his life from the GM when he found he was going up first for his shot for his chance to go to Total Conquest!" said Andy. "What does he have to complain about? He's got a chance to take on Guy, just like he wanted!"

"He wanted Yusei to go first, I bet," said Lavi. "But it doesn't look like he's bothered by it anymore. He's gonna trash his opponent and take on Guy for that Grand Championship!"

_("And Then, to Coda" by Tomoyo Mitani plays)_

"**And his opponent, from the Shepard Republic…RED SAVARIN!**"

Red Savarin comes onto the stage in his mecha, the Dahak, taking a lap around the ring a la American Badass Undertaker, before stepping out and throwing out the "Rock On" horns as fireworks go off around him before he jumps out of the Dahak and makes his way to the stage to cheers and boos alike.

"Red Savarin! The Big Red Caninu!" said Andy. "He's like the Big Red Machine, but with the ferocity of a wild dog! Travis has his work cut out for him against this high-octane nightmare!"

"Bah. Travis can handle him. Red's not ready to be top card material," said Lavi. "And that's not liable to change!"

The ring goes off, and Red and Travis lock, until Red shoves Travis back against the ropes. Travis bounces off, and as Red reaches out to grab him, Travis reacts quickly, zipping around for a Tilt-A-Whirl Slam on Red as he moves by him. Red gets to his feet, only for Travis to club him back down with a Double Axe Handle, before covering him.

1…2…Red kicks out.

Travis grins, as if aware Red wasn't going to fold that easily, before shoving him up against the turnbuckles, mounting to the second rope to smack Red's face a few times before grabbing Red by the middle and throwing him in a German Suplex. Getting up, Travis covers Red and then hooks the leg.

1…2…Red kicks out again.

"Is it just me, or is Travis not taking this match seriously?" asked Andy.

"What he's doing is setting the tone of the match," said Lavi. "He's telling Red, 'listen, dawg, I'm the man in charge here.' He wants Red to know he's the top dog right now!"

"…oh, GOD, _Teddie_ would say that pun was horrible," groaned Andy.

Back with Red and Travis, Travis lets Red try to get up, but then grabs him by the shoulders to toss him into the ropes. As Red hangs on them, Travis dashes back, bouncing off the opposite ropes to Dropkick Red out of the ring, but Red rolls over, sticking out his foot. Travis runs into it and staggers back.

"Oh, he'll be feeling that one!" said Andy.

Travis growls, bouncing back again to attempt the same maneuver, but Red reacts, getting off the ropes and stepping away, making Travis bounce off the ropes himself…and sets Red up for a Dahak Drop (Reverse Bulldog!)

"Red starting to bite back a little! That's what you get for trying to kick the dog!" Andy said.

"And you accuse me of having bad puns…" sighed Lavi.

Travis snarls, getting up as he tries to go for Red again, but Red gets up first, and immediately Red grabs Travis, hoisting him into the air and then Chokeslamming him! He then covers Travis for the pin.

1…2…Travis kicks out.

Red gets back to his feet, growling a little at Travis as he gets up as well. Red tries to go for Travis again, but Travis grabs him first and proceeds to Powerbomb him. Red grabs the bottom rope, pulling himself away from Travis and out of the ring to get up. Travis Dropkicks him again, forcing him out of the ring. The ref starts to call the count-out. Red slowly gets up, making his way back to the ring.

Red picks up speed, and then proceeds jump back up, where Travis is waiting for him with another Double Axe Handle. Red is unfazed, however, and he promptly headbutts him, forcing Travis back as he goes for the top turnbuckle, calling out "Any dogs in the house!?" The crowd cheers, realizing Red's going for his finisher, and his fans start calling out the reply. "WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!"

BUT TRAVIS CUTS IN, GOING IN A HANDSTAND TO LAND THE ASSASSIN'S DELIGHT (FRANKENSTEINER)!

"OH MY GOD!" Andy shouts again. "RED'S BRAIN MAY HAVE BEEN SCRAMBLED WITH THAT MOVE!"

"TOLD YA HE WASN'T READY!" said Lavi.

Travis grins, hooking Red's leg.

1… ("Good afternoon!")

2… ("Good evening!")

RED GETS A SHOULDER UP BY 2.8!

"And g- OH DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!"

"HA HA! RED'S NOT DONE YET, BOYS AND GIRLS!"

Travis, now furious he didn't pin Red, gets up and grabs Red off the ground, Irish Whipping him into the ropes, but when he goes for a follow-through, Red ducks out, making Travis miss and then nailing him with another Dahak Drop!

"And Red pulls another Dahak Drop on him, the same as the first!" said Andy. "Travis was clearly not expecting this kind of resistance from the Big Red Caninu!"

"Come on, Travis, focus, will ya!?" shouts Lavi.

Travis gets up slowly, glaring at Red, who merely smirks at him before shoving him back across the ropes, grabbing him in a Crossface as Red proceeds to give him a few Sheamus-style Forearm Clubs. Travis breaks free, however, and then grabs him for another German Suplex! NO! Red breaks loose and Dahak Drops him again!

"Change it up, you stupid dog!" shouts Lavi.

Red glares at Lavi, apparently hearing what he said, and proceeds to get back on the top turnbuckle, spreading his arms again!

"That's it! Here he goes!" said Andy. "Red's got Travis all lined up!"

Red jumps…

AND HITS THE DEATH FROM ABOVE (Spinning Diving Stomp)!

"AND HE NAILS IT! TRAVIS IS DONE! COOKED! KAPUT!" Andy screamed.

"GET UP! TRAVIS, DON'T LET THIS GUY BEAT YOU!" Lavi cried out.

Red grabs both legs for the cover!

1…2…3!

The bell rings and Red gets off of Travis, throwing up his arms.

(_"And Then, To Coda" plays_)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner…RED SAVARIN!**"

"NO WAY!" shouted Lavi. "HAX! I CALL HAX! CHEATS!"

"Too bad, Lavi! Travis took Red lightly and he paid the price!" cheered Andy. "And with that, Red kicks Travis out, and he qualifies for the Championship Scramble Match at Total Conquest!"

Red gets out of the ring, making his way back to the stage to grab the Dahak and take it off stage.

"Well, I tell ya, after the way Travis Touchdown called out Yusei Fudo earlier, this turn of events will shake things up. It'll be interesting to see what'll happen if Yusei happens to win his match next week!" Andy continued.

"If Travis couldn't win against Red, what makes you think Yusei will win his match next week?" Lavi asked. "Yusei'll bomb his match and then we'll see how snappy he is when neither of them get to face Guy for the Grand Championship!"

"Well, we're gonna have to find out next week. But coming up next, Ayano Kannagi returns to the ring to take on the King of Knights, Saber! Don't go anywhere, folks, we've got more Smashfest after this!" said Andy.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

(Scythe N' Star Locker Room)

Black Star and Soul Eater are in their locker rooms, warming up for their next match. With them is Tsubaki and Maka Albarn, their partners at Shibusen.

"You had a lot of nerve attacking Kira and Athrun out of the blue last week," Maka said. "I know those two are walking jokes of the XFWA, but even they deserved to win against the Skull Boys."

"Trust me, Maka. It's all part of the plan," grinned Soul.

Maka sweatdropped. "The…plan."

"Yup. We've been planning this since the end of CrossMania," said Black Star. "And trust me, when we beat our opponents tonight, we're going to show the whole world what we're going to do!"

"And that is?" asked Tsubaki.

"You'll see."

"You're assuming you'll even win," said Maka. "No offense, Soul, but you two don't function all that well fighting against Death the Kid that one time. What happens if you lose?"

"…let's just say we have a contingency plan," said Soul.

(Backstage)

"Hi everyone! Priscilla here again, and I'm here with XFWA Heavyweight Champion Date Masamune, the One-Eyed Dragon!" Priscilla said. "Date-san, next week Joey Wheeler and Leon Kennedy face off to be decide who will challenge you at Total Conquest! Any thoughts going on in your head?"

"Just one," Date grinned. "Whether it's Joey or Leon, it won't change the fact that they're going to find out that the Heavyweight Champion's going to give them a hell of a show when they face against me. Because when I get there, the guns are coming on and it's time to party. And they will see why the One-Eyed Dragon is the Heavyweight Champion, and you will see why my reign's gonna keep on rollin'! …you see?"

As he says that, he strokes Priscilla's cheek, and at once Priscilla turns bright red, giggling embarrassedly.

(Ringside)

"So cool…if I could only be as awesome as he is…" Andy said.

"What do you have to complain about? You have a girlfriend and you're the biggest perv on the XFWA staff," Lavi said.

"I can't help it if our Divas have Big Bangs that make the guys go nuts!" said Andy. "We're naturally attracted to that stuff!"

"Man, Mix is gonna kill you when this episode airs," said Lavi. "What's our next match?"

(Ring)

_("Burn, Burn" by Lostprophets plays)_

"**The following Diva match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, AYANO KANNAGI!**"

Ayano comes out on stage once again, pyrotechnics going up behind her as she makes her way to the ring, making her way to the ring to cheers and boos.

"Ayano secured a victory last week on Smashfest against Cagalli Yula Atha. Ayano's proven to be quite a submission specialist after making her tap out despite receiving a TMD from Cagalli," said Lavi. "She's making a case to take on Alicia Melchiott at Total Conquest!"

_("Knights of Cydonia" by Muse plays)_

"**And introducing her opponent, from Parts Unknown, residing in Fuyuki City, Japan, SABER!**"

Saber comes out to the ring to loud cheers, tightening the blue ribbon in her hair as she makes her way into the ring.

"Saber, the King of Knights! We signed her on last year during CrossRumble and she's become one of our most popular Divas since!" Andy said. "Oh man, is she such a badass!"

"Yeah...though she has practically little to no actual experience in the ring prior to signing. I don't really see her beating Ayano tonight," said Lavi.

The bell rings. Ayano circles around Saber, but Saber does nothing. She just stands there as Ayano turns around him until Saber suddenly acts, charging at Ayano and flooring her with a Clothesline! Ayano kicks Saber back before getting back up, before grabbing Saber in a Hammerlock before shoving her away into the ropes. Saber gets up, dashing at Ayano and slamming her with a Dropkick. Ayano stumbles back, giving Saber a chance to roll to her feet and grab Ayano, hitting a German Suplex.

"Say again about Saber having no experience? Ayano's getting smacked around like a teddy bear!" said Andy.

"Give her a moment. Once Ayano puts a Texas Cloverleaf around her, Saber has no hope!" said Lavi.

Saber backs off, letting Ayano get up a moment before nailing her with a Tilt-a-Whirl Crossbody…but Ayano rolls through the attack and presses Saber in a LeBell Lock! Saber's free hand reaches out, reaching for the bottom rope, but can't reach! For a moment, she looks like she can't get break free and tap out, but she hits the ground only once and shakes Ayano off!

"Saber's broke loose!" said Lavi. "Unbelievable!"

"I'm telling you, Saber doesn't give up for anything!" said Andy.

Saber rolls her neck as Ayano gets up, trying to grab her for another hold, but Saber gets her first, grabbing her head and slamming her with an Inverted DDT! Saber then gets up, nailing her with an Elbow Drop. But as she gets up, Ayano grabs Saber's arm and yanks her back down, getting up and nailing her with the Feel the Burn!

"Feel the Burn engaged! Saber has got to be in pain, Ayano's been going after her arm all match long!" said Andy.

Saber cried out, reaching out for something she can latch onto, but again, the ropes are too far out, but as she reaches back, she finds Ayano's face and yanks it down on her foot! Ayano clutches at her face, as Saber gets up, rolling her arm and shoulder. Ayano gets up, but once again Saber pounces on her with the Tilt-A-Whirl Crossbody! Rolling off of her, Saber gets up and bounces off the ropes and jumps into the air to nail her with the Excalibur Smash (Diving Double Axe Handle)! Saber then covers Ayano for the pin.

1…!

2…!

Ayano kicks out!

"Saber showing her tenacity, but Ayano's been in charge all match! She's gonna go out yet!" said Lavi.

Saber frowns, getting off of Ayano as she gets up, locking glares as they go into a lockup! Ayano appears to win out at first, trying to grab her arm in another hold, but Saber wraps her arm her head and lands another Inverted DDT! Ayano grabs Saber in a Butterfly from the ground, rolling over to (most likely) give her a Gory Special, but Saber breaks free, stomping on her a few times to keep her on the ground before going to the nearest turnbuckle!

"Ayano's slow getting up! Saber's on the move! Here it comes!"

Saber leaps, going for her Fall of Avalon (Phoenix Splash)…

NO! AYANO GRABS HER OUT OF MID-AIR AND TURNS IT INTO A FACEBREAKER DDT!

"OH MY GOD!" Lavi went for a Joey Styles impression.

"Ayano took a Fall of Avalon and turned it into a Facebreaker DDT! Shades of Randy Orton!" Andy shouted. "This could be it for Saber!"

Ayano flops over Saber for the cover!

1…

2…

3!

The bell rings, and the ref gets Ayano to her feet.

(_"Burn, Burn" plays_)

"**Here is your winner…AYANO KANNAGI!**"

"Unbelievable!" shouted Lavi. "Saber had her all lined up! She was one Fall of Avalon away from shutting down Ayano, but the wielder of Enraiha reacts fast enough to turn the Fall of Avalon into Saber's undoing!"

As Ayano leaves, she turns around, blowing a kiss to all the fans and making them cheer.

"Ho, baby! Ayano's won two in a row, and the crowd loves it!" said Lavi.

"Gotta give Saber props, she gave Ayano a run for her money tonight! Maybe we'll see more of her in due time," Andy said. "But our next match, Scythe N' Star is up against the Dynamic General Guardians!"

(Commercial Break)

* * *

(Backstage)

Garrod was watching the show with his girlfriend, Tifa Adill, sharing a high-five with Red as he walks by.

"So! Next week, I'm up for a match against Bit and if I win, I'm set all the way to Total Conquest!" he said.

"That's great, Garrod," Tifa smiled.

"Man, wait until Witz and Roybea hear this…I almost feel like going to rub it in Terminal's face, but then again, they're Gundam pilots, so I still have a little respect for him…" Garrod's cell phone suddenly rings. "Didn't I turn you off? Sorry, Tifa, let me quickly take this..." Nothing on the other side. "Hello? Who is this?"

"…_Gar…rod…I'm…coming…for…y…you…" _Garrod blinks as the caller hangs up, leaving a creepy dial tone behind before hanging up.

"Who was it, Garrod?" asked Tifa.

"…ah, it was probably some fan who got too nervous," Garrod lied. "So, you wanna get some pizza or something? There's bound to be a couple good places in Reno we can go!"

As they prepare to leave, they find Bit, with his two fellow Zoid pilots, Brad and Leena Toros. "What the hell was that for?" asked Bit.

"What do you mean?" asked Garrod. "What the hell do you want, Bit?"

"That was a nice trick, but I know you were the one who called me five minutes ago!"

"…what have you been smoking!?" asked Garrod. "I never called you!"

"So, you're saying that wasn't you who called me and telling me in a creepy voice, 'Bit, I'm coming for you!?'" asked Bit.

"What would I gain from lying to you!?" asked Garrod. "I could accuse you of doing the same to me just now!"

"I think you're lying, half-pint," growled Bit.

"He's not. I've been with him all evening," said Tifa. "Garrod hasn't touched his phone since the show started. It's a promise he made on the way here that he wouldn't use his phone for calls during a show."

Bit looks from Tifa to Garrod. "So…if you didn't call me…and I didn't call you…who called us, then?"

(Ringside)

"…well that was weird," said Andy.

"Who do you think that was?" asked Lavi. "I don't think that's a fan."

"If I didn't know any better…I think that sounded like Kouichi Hayase."

"…you're kidding right? Kouichi's dead!" scoffed Lavi. "…right?"

"He shouldn't even back after what we saw last week in LA," nodded Andy. "But you know…something about that seems too weird…"

"…ah, whatever. Next match, please!" said Lavi.

(Ring)

(_"Renegades of Funk" by Rage Against the Machine plays_)

"**The following Tag-Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Shibusen, SCYTHE N' STAR!**"

Black Star and Soul Eater make their way to stage, stop at the ramp to the ring, doing a few (bad) hip-hop moves before raising their fists as fireworks go off behind them, to mostly cheers and the odd boos.

"Last week on Smashfest, Scythe N' Star came out of nowhere and viciously attacked Terminal after securing their win against the Skull Boys!" said Andy.

"Not everyone's happy to see them, though, I think there's a lot of Gundam SEED fans who want retribution after Kira and Athrun got smacked around by those two," said Lavi.

"Rightfully so!" said Andy.

**THERE IS NOTHING WE CANNOT CUT!**

(_"Sword-Soul-One-Strike" from Super Robot Wars OG plays_)

"**And introducing their opponents, from the Earth Federation, THE DYNAMIC GENERAL GUARDIANS!**"

Ratsel Feinschmecker and Sanger Zonvolt come out onto the stage as fireworks go off around them, one side red (for Ratsel) and the other blue (for Sanger).

"Oh, baby!" Andy shouted excitedly. "Two of the greatest BAMFs in mecha anime, Ratsel and Sanger!"

"Wait a minute. Aren't those guys who coined the meme 'real men ride each other?'" asked Lavi.

"Oh, that? They're not gay," said Andy quickly. "It's just that Ratsel's mech turns into a horse and Sanger's mech rides that horse for their ultimate attack that explodes with awesomeness that'd make Edge and Christian blush!"

"…uh huh," Lavi said skeptically.

Sanger and Soul decide to start things off as Black Star and Ratsel take their positions at their corners. The bell rings, and Soul charges Sanger with his Clothesline, but Sanger grabs him and easily nails him with a Spinebuster. Soul gets up, trying to Chop Block Sanger's knees, but Sanger side-steps him, grabbing him by the back of his jacket and throwing him headfirst into the turnbuckle. Soul turns around, dashing at Sanger, but he grabs him and nails a Tilt-A-Whirl DDT on Soul. Sanger then tags in Ratsel, who immediately jumps up to the turnbuckle, launching himself at Soul in a Shooting Star Press…no, Soul rolls away and Ratsel hits nothing but the ground!

"OH, AND SOUL GIVES HIM NOTHING TO HIT!" shouted Lavi.

Ratsel does recover quickly, getting up as Soul tags in Black Star. Black Star grabs Ratsel by the head and nails him with a Star-KO (RKO), and then gets up to add a Standing Leg Drop on him before going for the pin.

1…2…Ratsel kicks out.

Black Star gets up, grabbing Ratsel in a Mandible Claw and leading him to the corner where Soul is and tags him in. Soul grabs Ratsel, maintaining the lock as he spins him around to turn Ratsel away from him. Soul then gets on the top rope as Black Star gets on the top turnbuckle…RESONANT SMASH (Arm Twist Chop by Soul, Seated Senton by Black Star)! Black Star gets back to the corner as Soul stalks Ratsel as he tries to get up, but Soul grins as he grabs Ratsel and throws him into the next turnbuckle before covering.

1…

2…

Ratsel kicks out again!

"Soul is taking his time picking apart Ratsel. Dare I say he's taking pleasure out of it?" asked Lavi.

"It's enough to get you think that Soul and Black Star have it out for the Heavy Metal guys," said Andy. "It begins to make sense why they attacked Kira and Athrun last week like that!"

"Ah, you're just paranoid," Lavi said dismissively.

Soul grabs Ratsel again, throwing him to the other side of the ring before tagging Black Star in. Black Star goes back to the ropes, and then charges headlong at Ratsel as he tries to get up, but Ratsel ducks…AND THEN GRABS HIM, SHUNTING HIM OVER THE ROPES WITH A SCHUTER PLATTE (Attitude Adjustment)!

"OH MY!" shouted Andy. "SCHUTER PLATTE OVER THE ROPES! BLACK STAR WASN'T EXPECTING THAT ONE!"

Black Star hits the ground, allowing Ratsel to tag in Sanger as the ref calls for the count-out. Sanger goes in the ring, and then slides under the ropes to grab Black Star and throw him back into the ring before going to the ropes to join him.

SUDDENLY BLACK STAR WHIPS AROUND WITH A SWEET CHIN MUSIC ON SANGER AND KNOCKS HIM BACK OUT!

"AND BLACK STAR ANSWERS!" Lavi shouted.

Sanger gets up quickly, jumping up to the ropes again. Black Star slaps him, but Sanger, unfazed, simply headbutts him and gets back in the ring right before the three-count! Black Star tries getting up, but Sanger grabs him, and then lands the DaiShaRin Drop (Tilt-A-Whirl Samoan Drop)! Sanger then covers!

1…2…Black Star kicks out!

Sanger gets up, but Black Star is quicker, nailing a Scissors Kick on him. Sanger starts to get up but Black Star Spears him against the turnbuckle! Sanger kicks him away, getting to his feet as he raises his fist. "My name is Sanger. Sanger Zonvolt!"

"I AM THE SWORD THAT CLEAVES ALL EVIL!" the crowd (and Andy) echoes.

He then gets on the turnbuckle, and takes flight with his finisher, the Ichimonji Giri (Enzuigiri)!

"HE'S GOING FOR IT! ICHIMONJI GIRI!" called Andy.

NO! BLACK STAR GETS OUT OF THE WAY AND SANGER HITS THE GROUND!

"AND THE DGG GOES OH-FOR-TWO ON THE AERIAL MOVES!" Lavi screamed. "AND THAT SHOULD BE THE NAIL IN THE COFFIN!"

"SANGER, NO!" Andy cried.

Black Star wastes no time. As Sanger tries to recover, he bounces off the ropes and proceeds to nail a Diving Leg Drop on him to finish him off and then cover!

1…! ("Good afternoon!")

2…! ("Good evening!")

3!

"AND GOOD NIGHT!" Lavi finished.

"GAAAAH!" Andy facedesked in disappointment.

The bell rings.

(_"Renegades of Funk" plays again_)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners…SCYTHE N' STAR!**"

However, the two Weapons are not done yet as Black Star goes out of the ring, and then pulls two steel chairs from under the ring apron, launching one up for Soul to catch before coming in with two more!

"Oh what is this?" asked Lavi.

Ratsel, sensing danger, quickly goes in to save Sanger, but Soul clocks him with the chair right in the head! Ratsel crumples easily, and Soul drags him next to Sanger before putting both their heads on the chair!

"Oh no, you gotta be kidding me!" said Andy.

"Guys, stop, that's enough!" said Lavi.

Too late! Black Star gives Soul one of the other chairs…AND THEN GIVE RATSEL AND SANGER A TWO-MAN-CONCHAIRTO! THE CROWD GOES INSANE! AND THEN IT GETS EVEN MORE SO WHEN BLACK STAR CLOCKS THE REF WITH HIS CHAIR!

"THIS IS BRUTAL!" shouted Lavi.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" cried Andy.

Soul motions for a microphone. An attendant gives him one and he makes his way back to the fallen Dynamic General Guardians.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a message for all members of the Heavy Metal division of XFWA!" Soul said. "Black Star and I, we're sick and tired of all the mech pilots trying to take over this promotion! That is why, starting tonight, we're declaring open season on all mech pilots! And come Total Conquest, we are going to take on the Sons of Sparda, and we are going to win the XFWA Tag Team Championship!"

He hands the mic to Black Star.

"And when we do…" Black Star finished. "NONE OF YOU MECH PILOTS WILL EVER! BE! CHAMPIONS! AGAIN!"

He drops the mic, and then gives the Guardians one last Conchairto with Soul before leaving the ring as the show ends.

* * *

**Match Results**

Leon def. Gain

Red def. Travis

Ayano def. Saber

Scythe N' Star def. Dynamic General Guardians

**Card for Total Conquest**

Guy Shishioh (C) vs. Red Savarin vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? (Scramble Match for XFWA Grand Championship)

**And with that, episode 2 is in the books! And now that I've warmed up a bit, I think for all the things that I want to accomplish for the promotion, we're going to have to extend our running time, if you know what I mean. So stick around, when the next showing of XFWA goes down in Seattle, Washington!**


	3. Friday Night Smashfest Week 3

**I'M BACK! Just as I promised, here is the long-missed and elusive next chapter of the Cross-Fiction Wrestling Association!**

* * *

**XFWA Friday Night Smashfest – Week 3**

"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses plays as the opening of XFWA as fireworks go off the Titantron. In the crowd, there are signs proclaiming "Brooklyn Rage!", "Rev it up, Yusei!," and "Gene's the King!"

"Hey, everybody! Welcome to week 3 of the Cross-Fiction's Wrestling Association's Friday Night Smashfest!" Andy said. "Andy W. Hole here, Lavi there, and we are in Seattle, Washington, and with Total Conquest two weeks away, we're about to see who's hot and who ain't!"

"We've got a qualifying match for the Scramble Match on call tonight, Bit Cloud and Garrod Ran throw down to determine the No.1 Contender for the Heavy Metal Championship, and Joey Wheeler and Leon Kennedy are throwing down to determine the No.1 Contender for the Heavyweight Championship! And that's all before our main event!" said Lavi.

**HIGH ROLLER EXPRESS! ALL ABOARD!**

(_**One hot angel! One cool devil!  
Your mind on the fantasy!  
Living on the ecstasy!  
Give it all, give it, give it what you got!  
Come on, give it all a lot!  
Pick it up, move it ,give it to the spot!  
Your mind on a fantasy!  
Living on ecstasy!**_)

(_"Rock n' Roll Train" by AC*DC plays_)

And from the stage descends the XFWA General Manager, Ryan K., now wearing a Los Angeles Angels shirt and carrying a mic.

"And here's our GM, Ryan K.!" said Andy.

"And he looks kinda happy about something!" said Lavi. "Let's see what's up!"

_**(Rock n' Roll Train! Running right off the track!  
Runaway Train! Running right off the track!  
Runaway Train! Running right off the track!  
Yeah, the Runaway Train! Running right off the track!**_)

Ryan makes his way into the ring, ducking under the top rope as he stands in the center.

"HELLOOOOOOOO, SEATTLE!" he shouts, to the cheers of the audience from Grunge City. "Well, thank you, everyone. Anyhow, before we get to tonight's matches, I need to address something about the Heavy Metal division. A lot of people seem to be under the impression that it's the hardcore division of the XFWA. Sadly, it is not." There's a few murmurs in the crowd. "…well, time to change that I think!"

The crowd cheers loudly at this revelation.

"About damn time!" said Andy. "The XFWA is finally joining the 21st century!"

"As you all know, XFWA-Verse, since becoming the GM of XFWA and Friday Night Smashfest," Ryan continued. "We have been keeping our mecha pilot superstars and our non-mecha pilot superstars relatively…separate. It was a concession that I had to make when I took the reigns as GM from Gendo Ikari…"

"Bah. 'Took' is too nice a word for how he took over the XFWA General Manager job," said Lavi.

"And after consulting with the board and the owner of the XFWA, Ruri Hadou, we are of the opinion that, at Total Conquest, we will make the transition of not only the Heavy Metal belt to a hardcore division…but we will also retire the Four Elements belt and replacing it with a new championship in order to provide a more cohesive entertainment experience!"

The crowd mostly cheers this, although the cheers aren't exactly as strong as they were with the revelation of the Heavy Metal belt going hardcore.

"I'm amazed!" said Andy. "There's been rumblings on Twitter and in the news we would be making this transition and now the GM, Ryan K., has made it official and set for the end of Total Conquest!"

"This is all kinds of bad timing though! With Scythe N' Star declaring war on all mech pilots, this could easily backfire in his face!"

(_**'cause it's no good! (Burn burn the station!)  
We'll burn it down! (Burn burn the truth!)  
Enjoy the flames! (In celebration!)  
Enjoy the sound! (For us! For them! For you!)  
YEAH!**_)

("_Burn, Burn" by Lostprophets plays_)

Ayano comes out onto the stage, not even bothering with her usual pyro display as she comes to the ring with a microphone.

"What is Ayano doing here?" asked Andy.

"She looks pissed about something, that's for sure," asked Lavi.

"Alright, listen up! I've been working my ass off over the past two weeks, and I end up with nothing in return!" the crowd doesn't appear to know whether to cheer or boo. "In case you missed the last two episodes of Smashfest, let me quickly bring you up to date: first week, I made Cagalli Yula Atha tap out! The week after, I beat Saber with a Facebreaker and practically broke her nose with it! I deserve to be No.1 Contender for the Diva Championship!" The crowd cheers wildly in support. "And yet I find myself ignored, while you give No.1 Contenderships willy-nilly to a bunch of losers! Kouichi Hayase? Leon Kennedy? Joey Wheeler? Bit Cloud? Garrod Ran? I could take on all of 'em and still win! What I want, oh fearless GM, is an explanation! And if I have to burn one out of you…then that is exactly what I'm going to do."

**I AM A SWORD…NO, A SHIELD!**

(_"Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin feat. Valora plays_)

Alicia Melchiott comes on stage, the XFWA Diva Championship slung over her belt! The crowd cheers wildly as Ayano turns around, looking rather confused at the Champion's arrival.

(_**They fall in line, one at a time,  
Ready to play!  
I can't see them anyway…  
No time to lose, we've got to move,  
Steady your helm!  
I am losing sight again…**_)

"And there she is, ladies and gentlemen, our XFWA Diva Champion, Alicia Melchiott!" Andy said.

"Alicia had a red-letter day at CrossMania, winning the Diva Belt in a TLC Match against Excellen Browning!" said Lavi. "And by the look of it, Alicia's not here to congratulate Ayano on those wins!"

"…really? Really, Ayano?" Alicia asked, making her way to the ring apron. "Do you really think that just because you've won two matches in a row against two mediocre Divas makes you automatically worthy to face me for the Diva Championship? …I rather doubt that. I make a living tossing girls like you out of the ring every night, and even if you somehow did manage to become No.1 Contender against me, I'd still send your sorry ass packing!"

"Hah! I'd like to see you try!" said Ayano. "I'm making the case to be one of the best Divas in the XFWA! I have proven time and time again that I have what it takes to be a top contender! I have the moves…I have the looks…" Ayano gave her ponytail a toss, eliciting cheers and the odd wolf whistle from the male members of the audience. "I have the momentum...and I have the popularity!" More cheers out of the crowd come out.

As it is happening, though, Alicia is merely observing her nails. "Moves, looks, momentum, and popularity? Okay, Gwen Tennyson, you can take off the wig, we all know it's you now." Laughter comes out of the stands as Ayano fumes. "No wait…you're Asui Hikaru, aren't you?" More laughter. "…oh wait, so it's really you, Ayano? Well, that's disappointing, having to rip off one or two bad Divas just so you can think you're the one who has my number. You may think you're CM Punk, but all I see is Dolph Ziggler."

Ayano looks ready to get out of the ring just to throttle Alicia, but suddenly…

(_**Gotta stay fly! Gotta stay strong!  
We be ace ready! All day long!  
Ain't no hiding from us in this big blue sky!  
My boys be coming for you from the left and the right!**_)

(_"Gotta Stay Fly" by Keiki Kobayashi plays_)

Cagalli comes out next, making her way down the ramp, and she is rained on by boos and, at Ayano's egging, swiftly followed by chants of "We hate SEED! We hate SEED!"

(_**Not just pilots, call us riots!**_  
_**Like an eagle spittin' fire!**_  
_**Turn around my boys behind ya!**_  
_**Chase you down, down to the wire!**_  
_**Achieving every victory written down in history!**_  
_**This mission is the vision, so just listen, listen!**_)

"Poor Cagalli…she, her brother, and her boyfriend just cannot catch a break," said Andy. "Ever since Ayano came in, that chant has been rocking every American arena."

"Well, lucky her, we're going to be taking off for Canada next week!" said Lavi. "Maybe she won't get so much of a _cold reception! _Ha!"

"…stupid pun is stupid…" groaned Andy.

Cagalli still has to wait for the chants to subside before coming down the ramp with a mic of her own. "Alicia, as much as I'd like to see you…*ahem* kick the living crap out of Ayano, unfortunately, I do feel the need to bring something to light."

"…that you're going lesbian for Lacus?" Ayano cracked.

Cagalli, to put it lightly, gives Ayano a rude gesture while still talking to Alicia. "That if there's any Diva in XFWA that has the right combination to be the one to get that belt away from you, Alicia, then it's gonna be me."

"Pfft. You, take me down?" asked Alicia. "Cagalli, you lost your match to Ayano two weeks ago. I think it's a little late to be asking for a second chance. The only reason why you're even here at all is because the GM has a soft spot for Gundam pilots, but me? I couldn't care less seeing you're universally hated here in the States because you're as annoying as hell!"

Cheers ensue once again, followed by more chanting, but suddenly…

(_"Knights of Cydonia" by Muse plays_)

Cheers go out from the crowd as Saber comes out on stage, brushing past Cagalli to face Ayano.

(_**Come ride with me through the veins of history!  
I'll show you how God falls asleep on the job!  
But how can we win when fools can be kings?  
Don't waste your time, or time will…waste…you!**_)

"And now Saber is coming out to face Ayano! Divas are crawling out of the woodwork to speak their piece about girl who may become the new XFWA Divas Champion!" said Lavi.

"If you were to ask of me my opinion, I believe that both of you do not have the necessary skill," said Saber. "I am the one who should be the one to face Alicia. And I will be the one to face her, regardless of what you have to say on the matter. I have been charged with the mission of obtaining that belt, and I will achieve my goal."

"Yeah yeah, keep talking, Alberta Del Rio," smarked Ayano. "Because that's all you ever talk about: achieving the goal of becoming Diva champion! Big whoop! Also, nice butterfly bandage you're sporting on your nose…apparently I really did do a number on it with that Facebreaker DDT. You know, the one I gave you when I pinned you last week on Smashfest? What you and the other blonde bimbo don't seem to get is that I won, you lost, and you should go piss off while I beat Alicia at Total Conquest!"

"At least I bear my battle scars with pride. And the same of my losses," Saber countered, making her way up the steps. "Unlike you, because if my memory is correct, when you lost that Strip Match against Mizore Shirayuki at CrossMania you almost set the ring on fire! Which is why I'm making it a point to not lose to such a disgrace in the ring of honor again!"

And with that, Saber tosses away the mic and vaults over the turnbuckle, feeding Ayano an Excalibur Smash right in the face! An all-out catfight ensues as Cagalli and Alicia get involved, to wild cheers from the crowd as security officials try to disentangle the girls from each other!

"That's enough! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ryan finally steps in, getting in the middle of the mix of Divas and security personnel. "I don't care who's got a beef with whom, you all work for me, and you'll act like ladies or so help me God there will be hell to pay!" Eventually, the fighting dies out as the girls are put in the corners of the ring and Ryan makes his way to the center. "Now then. Ayano, where your original grievances were concerned, I did plan to make you the No.1 Contender at Total Conquest, giving your recent wins. But, after hearing from the other Divas, I do admit these girls made an impression on me during their matches with you.

"So, here's what we're gonna do. Ayano, you will have one final match, next week on Smashfest. And it will be a Tag Team Diva Match. And it will be you and a partner of your choosing…against Cagalli and Saber!" Ryan said. Cheers go out from the crowd as Ayano looks from Cagalli to Saber, both of whom seem rather pleased. "If you win, I will name you the sole No.1 Contender at Total Conquest, and you can face Alicia all by yourself. But if you lose…THEN THE TITLE MATCH BECOMES A FATAL-FOUR WAY BETWEEN ALICIA AND ALL THREE OF YOU!"

Ayano's jaw drops in shock as the crowd goes crazy! "No way! NO WAY! I REFUSE! NO CHANCE IN HELL!"

"That's the way it's gotta be, Ayano. If you've got a problem, then go find Kazuma to cool you off. Until then, ladies!" Ryan grinned, giving them a wave as he stepped out of the ring.

(_"Rock N' Roll Train" by AC*DC plays_)

"Oh, man, Ayano looks absolutely LIVID!" cackled Andy. "And what a break for both Cagalli and Saber! A second chance at Ayano and possibly joining her in the ring at Total Conquest!"

"This is ridiculous! Ayano's beaten them both, why the hell does she need to do it again!? It's pointless! A waste of time! Just give her the contendership, you idiot!" Lavi shouted.

"Well, we'll be seeing if Ayano can repeat against both girls next week on Smashfest! But coming up next, the chase for the Champion Scramble Match continues as Yusei Fudo faces his opponent! Don't go anywhere, folks, more Smashfest on the way after this!"

(Commercial Break)

* * *

(Promo)

_In a war, there's no room for error._

_Because every strike can be your last…_

_(Red leaps from the turnbuckle, slamming Travis with the Death From Above before pinning him)_

_And at the end of the day…_

_There's room for only one conquerer._

**XFWA Presents: Total Conquest!**

* * *

(Ring)

**LET'S REV IT UP!**

**(**_**Tooku kanata wo miwata shite**__**  
tanjun ni shikai no semai koto ki tsuita**__**  
jibun suteru hou ga raku demo**__**  
saidaigen taete mitai to omotta**_

_**kyou ga donna dame na hi demo  
**__**wazu ka na hikari wo  
**__**asu wa mata asu no jibun de  
**__**tomoseba ii)**__**  
**_

("_Last Train – New Morning" by Knotlamp plays_)

"**The following qualifying match for the Champion Scramble Match is set for one fall!**" Agent L announced. "**Introducing first, from Satellite in Neo Domino City, Japan…YUSEI FUDO!**"

Yusei comes out on stage to cheers, removing his jacket (but not his gloves) before heading up into the ring. As he goes up on the turnbuckles, he removes on his gloves, showing the mark of the Dragon's Head on his arm.

"Now, last week on Smashfest, Yusei got into a talking match with Travis Touchdown and Guy Shishioh before the GM made his announcements for Total Conquest. Travis ended up losing his match to Red Savarin, now we're going to see Satellite's shooting star in his chance to face Guy in the Scramble Match," Andy said.

(_**Sanctus Espiritus! Redeem us in our solemn hour!  
Sanctus Espiritus! Insanity is all around us!**_)

(_"Our Solemn Hour" by Within Temptation plays_)

"**And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan…he is the 'God of the New World,' LIGHT YAGAMI!**"

Light comes into the ring to mostly boos.

"Really? Really? Light Yagami? This mugging chucklehead who calls himself God of the New World and pretends to kill people by writing their names in a book?" asked Lavi.

"Apparently the GM thinks he's worthy of a shot at that Scramble Match at Total Conquest, too," shrugged Andy.

"If he was smart, he'd be giving Travis another shot!" Lavi smarked.

"It's his own fault he lost to Red last week!" Andy countered.

The bell rings, as Light and Yusei glare at each other in a staredown before going right at each other, Light trying to smack Yusei in the face but Yusei ducks him and proceeds to hit him with a Scrap Fist (Slingshot Clothesline)!

"And Yusei nails Light right out of the gate with a Scrap Fist!" shouted Andy.

Light gets up, trying to get at Yusei again, but Yusei Irish Whips back into the ropes. However Light recovers, turning it around into a Lou Thesz Press as he takes Yusei to the ground. Getting up, Light bounces off the ropes a third time and then goes to Punt Yusei's head, but Yusei rolls away, getting up as Light's foot misses. Light tries to Clothesline Yusei, but Yusei ducks under him, bouncing off the opposite ropes as he Dropkicks Light in the back, sending him against the ropes! As Light turns around, Yusei comes at him with a Forearm Smash, sending him over the side!

"And a crushing blow from Yusei sends Light down to the apron!" Lavi said. "Yusei is not playing around!"

Light slowly gets up as the referee starts the count-out, but Yusei doesn't give him a chance to get up as he flings himself over the ropes onto Yusei for a Dynamite Crunch (Double Forearm Smash)! The crowd cheers wildly as Yusei gets up, his face determined before throwing Light back into the ring. Light gets up, and as Yusei comes back into the ring, Light Spears Yusei, drilling him to the ground!

"And neither is Light, apparently, he's decided to nut up and start making Yusei work for that title shot!"

Light gets up, dragging Yusei up with him before punching him a few times until Yusei blocks a punch and smacks him right back, followed by a kick into the ropes for yet another Scrap Fist, but Light ducks that, and then grabs Yusei behind to land a Grave Calling (Swinging Neckbreaker)!

"And Light with a Grave Calling on Yusei!" called Andy.

Light picks up Yusei again, punching a few more times before taking him to the ground with another Grave Calling! He hooks Yusei's leg for the pin!

1…2…Yusei kicks out.

Not to be deterred, Light picks up Yusei yet again, throwing him into the turnbuckle, turning him around to Backhand Chop him on the chest. The crowd goes "WOO!" every time, until Yusei finally snaps and kicks him in the face again! As Light staggers back, Yusei dashes forward, Irish Whipping Light into the ropes…and lands another Scrap Fist!

"BOOM! Yusei's not about to fall for the same thing Travis did!" said Andy. "He realizes that Light is possibly a threat!"

Satisfied, Yusei pulls Light up, tries to sling him over the ropes again a la Hulk Hogan, but Light Arm Drags him, throwing him to the ground, before hooking his leg yet again.

1…2…Yusei kicks out again!

Light, now furious, shouts at him, "You will perish!" before grabbing Yusei, dragging him to the turnbuckle before smacking his head on it multiple times and then throwing him back down, covering for the pin.

1…

2…

YUSEI KICKS OUT YET AGAIN!

"Three near falls for Yusei, but he refuses to go down!" said Lavi.

Light screams at the ref, probably for counting too slow, allowing for Yusei to get to his feet. By the time Light turns around and realizes what's going on, Yusei comes barreling and lands a Dropkick on him! Light gets up and tries to charge him again, but Yusei ducks under him, leapfrogs over him on the rebound, and as Light goes for a third pass, HE GETS NAILED BY A COSMIC FLARE (Shooting Star DDT)!

"COSMIC FLARE! COSMIC FLARE!" shouted Andy. "It's over! It's over!"

Yusei crawls over and covers Light for the pin!

1… ("Good afternoon!")

2… ("Good evening!")

3!

"AND GOOD NIGHT!" Andy finished. "YUSEI'S GOING TO TOTAL CONQUEST!"

"DAMMIT!" Lavi groaned.

(_"Last Train – New Morning" plays again_)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner…YUSEI FUDO!**"

The ref raises Yusei's arm in victory as he gets up, pumped at his victory.

"Well, Travis Touchdown won't be pleased with this turn of events, but Yusei is over the moon about it! He is going to Total Conquest while Travis stays home!" said Andy.

"Damn right he won't be pleased! And I'm not either! Ryan K. practically handed him the qualifiying spot on a silver platter!" said Lavi. "Light Yagami had no right being in here and Yusei doesn't need to go to Total Conquest!"

"Well, like it or not, we will be seeing Yusei at Total Conquest in the Championship Scramble Match alongside Guy Shishioh and Red Savarin, and we've got two more matches to determine before we can fill out the roster," said Andy. "But before we decide that, we have Garrod Ran and Bit Cloud throwing down for No.1 Contendership of the Heavy Metal Belt! Hold on to your hats, more Smashfest is on the way!"

(Commercial Break)

* * *

(Backstage)

We see Priscilla standing by with Garrod.

"Hi, everyone, Priscilla here with Garrod Ran! Garrod, you're going to be fighting against Bit Cloud for an opportunity to go to Total Conquest to take on Daijuuji Kurou," said Priscilla. "Garrod, with the announcement made by Ryan K. earlier this evening about the potential changes to the Heavy Metal Division making the transition to a hardcore standing, is that going to affect your game at all?"

"Nah, Priscilla. It just means I get to actually hit people with stuff now!" said Garrod with a laugh. "Besides, I know the GM's been working on this a while and hopefully the new hardcore will get us more guys to work with, because working with Bit and Kouichi and Kurou gets boring after a while."

"Do you have any ideas who could be making the transition to the new Heavy Metal division?"

"Pfft. I dunno," Garrod shrugged. "But either way, I'm still going to be the new Heavy Metal champion once it's all said and done!"

With that, Garrod went off-camera, leaving behind Priscilla.

(Ringside)

"Well, sounds to me like these changes that the GM of XFWA presented are going over well with our superstars," said Andy.

"If you ask me, he's trying to protect his precious mech pilots from getting what's coming from Soul Eater and Black Star," said Lavi.

"Without those mech pilots, we would've never gotten over as a promotion!" countered Andy.

(Ring)

"**The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for No. 1 Contendership of the Heavy Metal Championship!**"

(_Roar of a Liger Zero_)

(_**NO FUTURE! NO FUTURE!**__**  
NO FUTURE! NO FUTURE!**__**  
Midare sakukatsubou no mama ni!**__**  
NO FUTURE! NO FUTURE!**__**  
NO FUTURE! EVEN ANY FUTURE!**__**  
Hitotsu ni naritai...!**_)

(_"No Future" by Nanase Aikawa plays_)

"**Introducing first, from the planet Zi...BIT CLOUD!**"

Bit comes out on stage, smashing his fists together as he makes his way to the ring.

"Bit Cloud was originally going to be the winner of the Triple Threat match two weeks ago against Kouichi Hayase and his current opponent Garrod Ran!" said Andy. "But Garrod decided to cut in with a Moonsault as Bit went to pin them and ended up taking them both and became the winner of the match!"

"Now, the original stipulation of that match was that if Kouichi won, he would enter into the No.1 Contendership match for the Heavy Metal belt, but if Garrod or Bit won, neither of them would get it, so that's why they're here tonight!"

(_**Time has come and gone for words!  
A thousands threats I've heard before!  
But words are cheap, but lies are meant to kill!  
Time has come and gone for words!  
A thousands threats I've heard before!  
And all your words are too big to take!**_)

(_"No More Words" by Endeverafter plays_)

"**And his opponent, from South America…'The Double X,' GARROD RAN!**"

Garrod comes out into the ring, performing his usual Rey Mysterio-esque entrance before making his way to the ring. Strangely enough, however, his usual attire is in DX black and green.

"Ooh, what is this?" asked Andy.

"If I didn't know any better, Garrod's wearing those colors as a kind of throwback to his days in D-Gundamation X when he tagged alongside Loran Cehack!" said Lavi.

"Kinda like older football teams when they wear throwback jerseys!" said Andy.

"You're such a smart boy, Andy!" Lavi said, resulting in a groan from Andy.

Both Bit and Garrod face off against each other. The bell rings, and immediately Garrod goes flying, pouncing on Bit with a Shooting Star Press! Bit is bowled over almost immediately as Garrod goes for the pin, but Bit kicks him off, getting to his feet quickly as Garrod tries to go after him again. However, Bit grabs him mid-jump and nails him with a Suplex!

Bit gets up, bouncing off the ropes to Clothesline Garrod as he gets up, but Garrod ducks him. Bit bounces off the ropes and tries again, but Garrod leapfrogs him, and on the third time, Garrod nails him in a Hurricanrana! Bit gets up slowly, clutching at the ropes, but Garrod dashes at him, Dropkicking him out of the ring! Bit hits the security wall, and no sooner has he managed to get on his own feet than Garrod goes flying over the ropes to hit Bit with a Plancha! The crowd goes nuts!

"Bit and Garrod! One Gundam pilot, one Zoid pilot, put 'em in the ring and watch these two start tearing each other apart!" said Lavi.

Garrod and Bit slowly get up around the same time, and Bit gets up, shoving Garrod against the apron and slamming his head on it! Down goes Garrod, and Bit picks him up, shoving him headfirst against the steel corner! The ref starts the countout, so Bit grabs Garrod and throws him back into the ring. Stepping through the ropes, Bit hooks Garrod's leg for the pin.

1…2…Garrod kicks out.

Bit gets up, picking up Garrod, punching him a few times before slamming him into the turnbuckle. As he goes to shove him against it, Garrod kicks him away, and as Bit tries again, Garrod bounces off the second rope and over Bit, making Bit hit it instead! When Bit turns around, Garrod gets right back into the corner, smacking him repeatedly over the head until Bit shoves him away. As Garrod tries to go for him again, Bit lands the Buster Slash (Lariat), sending him flying into the opposite turnbuckle, and then Bit finishes with a Shoulder Tackle against the turnbuckle! He then shoves Garrod to the center of the ring, raising his right hand!

"Bit's calling for it! He's going for the Strike Laser Claw!" Lavi called.

Bit then bounces off the ropes, spins around, and then goes for the Strike Laser Claw…but Garrod rolls away, leaving Bit to hit canvas!

"AND NOBODY'S HOME! WHAT REACTION BY GARROD RAN!" Andy shouted.

As Bit clutches his throbbing hand, he suddenly sees Garrod in front of him, who proceeds to smack him in the face with a kick! Garrod goes for the cover!

1…2…Bit kicks out!

Garrod gets up, grabbing Bit's head as he gets him back up, punching him again once he got to his feet. However, Bit shoots back, grabbing Garrod for a second Suplex! Garrod counters, Donkey Kicking Bit as he's strung up against the second rope!

"UH OH! HEADS UP, BIT!" shouted Lavi.

Garrod bounces off the ropes and swings for the Flying D-Falcon (619)…AND CONNECTS!

"FLYING D-FALCON CONNECTS! CAN GARROD CAPITALIZE?!"

Garrod goes out of the ring, heading up the steps to the top of the turnbuckle…

Bit slowly gets up, looking around for the Gundam pilot…

Garrod leaps, aiming to Moonsault him…

NO! BIT SEES HIM AND CATCHES HIM LAST SECOND!

"NO WAY!" Andy shouted.

"And look at this! Bit's got him in prime position!" Lavi added.

Bit grabs Garrod by his legs, hanging him upside down…and then swings him up…AND UP INTO THE BURNING BIG BANG (Jackknife Powerbomb)!

"BURNING BIG BANG! BURNING BIG BANG! SAYONARA, ADIOS, GARROD RAN HAS GONE BYE-BYE!" shouted Lavi.

"NO! GET UP! GET UP, GARROD!"

Bit finally covers Garrod for the pin!

1… ("Good afternoon!")

2… ("Good evening!")

GARROD ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.98!

"AND-WHAT!? NO WAY!" Lavi screamed. "HOW'D HE GET OUT OF THE BURNING BIG BANG!?"

"HE'S GARROD RAN, THAT'S HOW!" said Andy.

Bit can't believe it, he shouts "You're kidding me! You're totally kidding me!" at the ref, allowing for Garrod to finally get to his feet, landing a kick right onto the back of Bit's head! Bit goes down like a sack of cement, and Garrod makes his way to the turnbuckle, making a motion with his arms...

"Wait a minute! That's a Rob Van Dam gesture! Is he actually gonna take that kind shot after missing the Moonsault!?"

Garrod goes flying once again…AND SLAMS HOME A SATELLITE SPLASH (Five-Star Frog Splash)!

"SATELLITE SPLASH! SATELLITE SPLASH! BIT AIN'T GETTING UP AFTER THIS!" Andy shouted.

Garrod hooks Bit's leg!

1…

2…

3-NO! BIT KICKS OUT AT 2.99! THE CROWD GOES INSANE!

"UNBELIEVABLE! NEITHER MAN WILL SUBMIT!" Andy shouted.

"ONE OF THESE TWO MEN WILL CHALLENGE KUROU DAIJUUJI AT TOTAL CONQUEST! THEY WILL NOT GO DOWN WITH OUT A FIGHT!" Lavi added.

Garrod looks completely frustrated, being so close to pinning Bit, but can't do much as both mecha pilots are still on the ground trying to recoup…and then, Bit starts moving, using the ropes to get to his feet, then raises his hand, calling for another Strike Laser Claw…and then connects on Garrod's head, hoping for a cover!

1…

2…

Garrod gets a foot on the ropes, forcing the ref to intervene! Bit is now as frustrated as Garrod, and it shows on his face as he slowly gets up, grabbing Garrod and hoisting him to his feet…no, Garrod retaliates, grabbing Bit and pulling him in a roll-up!

1…

2…

Bit kicks out!

Both competitors get to their feet, staring at each other, until Bit grabs Garrod for another Buster Slash, throwing him against the ropes…and GARROD LEAPS OFF, TAKING BIT DOWN WITH A FLYING HEADSCISSORS! Garrod goes for the pin!

1…

2…

3!

"GARROD WINS!" said Andy. "THE DOUBLE X IS GOING TO TOTAL CONQUEST!"

(_"No More Words" plays again_)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner…GARROD RAN!**"

The ref pulls Garrod off of him, raising his arm in victory, as Garrod, exhausted but satisfied, grins as he salutes the crowd before being helped out of the ring.

"Now that was a match if there was ever one! In two weeks, at Total Conquest in Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Garrod Ran will face Kurou Daijuuji for the Heavy Metal Championship!" said Andy.

"Garrod may have won today, but honestly, I don't think it'll be enough," said Lavi. "My money's on Kurou to retain that belt in Calgary!"

"The match hasn't been over nearly two minutes and already you're dissing the Double X? Shame on you!" said Andy.

"Whatever, buddy," said Lavi. "Anyway, we've got two more matches to go through, including the No.1 Contendership match for the Heavyweight Championship! Don't go anywhere, folks, more Friday Night Smashfest is on its way!"

(Commerical Break)

* * *

(GM Office)

We see Ryan talking with Gene Starwind, the XFWA Four Elements Champion. At least, Gene was talking, but Ryan didn't seem to be liking what he was hearing.

"I had him! I had him!" Gene shouted. "I had him right there, and then he gets his thumb in my eye and he pins me! Stupidest, stupidest thing!"

"Well, what do you want me to do, Gene?" Ryan groaned. "You lost, and I can't do anything about that. Besides, as much I'd like to listen to you bitch about how you got robbed, I'm afraid you've got bigger fish to fry, because you're going to be on deck for the new championship that will replace your Four Elements Championship at Total Conquest."

"What?" Gene asked in shock. "Against who? I haven't heard anything about a contender yet!"

"Until now. Our main event tonight is going to be a Fatal Four-Way for No.1 Contendership of the Four Elements Championship. And trust me, I've got a few people in this match that will be able to make you work for that championship. Get it? Got it? Good. Go away."

Gene growls and storms off. No sooner had Gene left, however, then Ruri Hadou herself enters the office, followed by her manservant, Winfield.

"Ruri! What brings the princess out of her castle?" asked Ryan, standing up.

"You know full well what it is!" Ruri snapped. "You know those changes that you mentioned at the start of the episode have not been finalized by the board yet! Now you've probably gone and placed your own proposal in danger!"

"At least, that's what it looks like to you," Ryan said calmly, going over to her. "But what they don't know is that, by presenting the ideas to the XFWA-Verse and getting their response, I'm pretty sure I was able to get the whole thing all but finalized. The fans love it, Ruri! If the board backs off now, there'll be a riot! And the last thing they need is word that the ratings are dropping because they're mad at me for spoiling the surprise a little and then deciding to yank it like the last Twilight book. It's genius. Pure, diabolical genius!"

Ruri, however, doesn't appear all that convinced and instead turns to Winfield. "Come, Winfield, we're leaving."

"At once, Miss Hadou."

As Ruri and Winfield leave, Ryan returns to his desk before grabbing a bottle of water from his desk. "Heh heh…damn I'm good…"

(Ring)

"**The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for No.1 Contendership of the XFWA Heavyweight Championship!**"

(_"Ignition" by TobyMac plays_)

(_**Start it up,**__**turn it on,**__**we can ride this storm,**__**  
**__**A grip of hope in our hands**__**f**__**or the coming dawn,**__**  
**__**Up to our necks in complexities,**__**causing us to pause,**__**  
**__**As we collect our thoughts!**_)

The first one out is Leon, looking incredibly focused as he made his way to the ring. Making his way the ropes, Leon smacks his fists together before throwing out the "rock on!" horns.

"**Introducing first, from Raccoon City…LEON S. KENNEDY!**"

(_**So**** don't blink if you wanna come cross the border!**__**  
**__**Take a look around or come test the water!**__**  
**__**We won't stop 'till we see the morning**__**!**__**  
**__**So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits!**__**)**_

"Leon Kennedy, last week on Smashfest, took on Gain Bijou in a match that would've secured himself an opportunity to become the No.1 Contender for the XFWA Heavyweight Championship against our current champion, Date Masamune, but ended up getting blindsided by Joey Wheeler!" said Lavi.

"But, if he wins tonight, he will become the official number one contender at Total Conquest and face Date Masamune for the championship!"

(_"The Ace of Spades" by Motorhead plays_)

Joey is next on the stage, punching his fist meaningfully before yelling out "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" He makes his way down to the ring. There's a sign in the crowd that proclaims "Fear the Brooklyn Rage!"

"**And introducing his opponent, from Domino City, Japan…JOEY WHEELER!**"

(_**If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man!  
You win some, lose some, it's still the same to me!  
The pleasure is to play, it makes no difference what you say!  
I don't share your greed, the only card I need is  
The Ace of Spades!  
The Ace of Spades!**_)

"And now the Brooklyn Dragon has come out at last!" said Andy. "And he can smell an opportunity to steal a PPV spot at Total Conquest right from the hands of Leon Kennedy!"

"If he was smart, he should've stayed out of it! Because now he may have gotten Leon riled up to the point where he can be taken down and end up changing nothing! Because I think we all know Leon was going to get the Contendership that night!" said Lavi.

Joey comes into the ring, standing across from Leon, and the bell rings as the two of them go right at it with the lockup. Joey gets loose first, Irish Whipping Leon into the ropes before trying to connect with the Skull Dice (Big Boot), but Leon quickly counters, grabbing Joey's leg in passing before landing a kick of his own, sending Joey to the ground to and put an Ankle Lock on him. Joey, however, kicks Leon off of him with his free leg, letting him get back to his feet.

Leon doesn't waste time, however, going after Joey with a two-handed shove against the turnbuckle, before dashing at him to add a High Knee into the mix, making Joey slump against the turnbuckle. He begins prepping Joey by hoisting him onto the top of the turnbuckle to set up for the Doomsday Drop (Shiranui), but Joey reacts, raising his right hand to the air…and then slamming Leon in the face with the Brooklyn Rage! (KO Punch)

"And Leon gets a fistful of Rage!" said Andy.

"Leon was setting up for an early start with the Doomsday Drop, trying to get an early in-and-out win against Joey Wheeler, but Joey will have none of it!" said Lavi.

Leon staggers back, clutching at his jaw and moving it around a little as Joey gets up, a smirk on his face as begins to fight back, feeding lefts and rights to Leon before grabbing him and pulling off a Monkey Flip to put Leon on his back. Joey then swirls up and over to cover Leon, hooking the leg!

1…

2…

Leon kicks out.

Joey grabs Leon, Irish Whipping him again into the ropes and then connects properly with the Skull Dice, sending Leon to the ground, but when he tries to pull Leon up to his feet, Leon reacts like a coiled spring, smacking Joey in the lower knee with a low-angle kick that sends Joey to one knee, and then following up with a swift Shining Wizard!

"Oh and Leon quickly gets a jump on Joey! What a strike!" said Andy.

"Joey's getting a lot more than he bargained for!" said Lavi. "I think Leon's getting his second wind!"

Leon covers Joey, hooking the leg for the pin!

1…

2…

Joey kicks out.

Leon gets up, eying Joey as he smacks him a couple of more times with his fists before going off the ropes, dashing past him to rebound off the opposite ropes to go for a Leg Drop on the doubled-over Joey, but Joey rolls through the strike, quickly going for a Fist Drop on Leon, but Leon rolls away from that, leaving Leon to grab him in a headlock…

AND THEN GOES OFF THE ROPES TO LAND THE DOOMSDAY DROP!

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Lavi.

"JEEEEZUS!" shouted Andy. "DOOMSDAY DROP USING THE ROPES! JOEY'S BRAIN MUST BE SCRAMBLED EGGS AFTER THAT!"

Leon, sensing victory, covers for the pin!

1…

2…

JOEY KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Leon audibly asked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS INDEED!" said Andy. "JOEY WHEELER JUST TOOK A NASTY HIT FROM LEON KENNEDY AND HE'S STILL LUCID!"

Leon goes over to Joey, grabbing his arm and pulling it up, but then Joey strikes with his free hand and shoves it down Leon's mouth to form the Dragon Nails (Mandible Claw)! Leon struggles wildly in the hold as the crowd goes nuts!

"Oh my god, there's the Dragon Nails!" Lavi shouted.

"Oh, that's just sick! Looks like Joey's been picking up some tricks from Mick Foley!" said Andy.

Leon finally quits swinging his arms around, trying to maintain some clarity as he reaches his arm back, tracing Joey's arm's up his shoulder, and upon sensing Joey's face, he grabs Joey's neck…AND THEN YANKS HIM OVER HIS SHOULDER TO LAND A K-CUTTER (Diamond Cutter)! THE CROWD GOES NUTS!

"LEON LANDS A K-CUTTER WITH JOEY'S HAND IN HIS MOUTH! UNBELIEVEABLE!" shouted Andy.

Leon quickly hooks the leg!

1…

2…

3!

Victorious, Leon gets off Joey, spitting out the taste of Joey's fingers in his mouth.

(_"Ignition" plays again_)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner…LEON KENNEDY!**"

"And there he is! Leon Kennedy defies the odds and earns his title shot in name and deed!" said Lavi. "He will go on to face 'the One-Eyed Dragon' Date Masamune at Total Conquest!"

"Joey took a gamble and fought, but unfortunately no amount of luck will save you from a K-Cutter," said Andy.

As he looks down, he sees Joey still on his hands and knees, looks from the crowd to Joey before his face goes hard…

"Uh oh, I don't like the look of that face! Leon's got a scary look going on!" said Andy.

And before anyone can react, Leon dashes the length of the ring…AND PUNTS JOEY'S SKULL! JOEY HITS THE RING AWASH IN BLOOD!

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Lavi.

"JOEY'S BEEN BUSTED OPEN A MILE WIDE!" Andy geeked out. "LEON JAMMED HIS BOOT IN JOEY'S FACE AND BUSTED HIM OPEN LIKE A WATERMELON AT THE BEACH!"

The ref immediately pulls Leon away, but Leon is already leaving. However, he does grab a mic and says the following words:

"Next time, mutt…stay out of my way."

He then drops the mic and walks off, leaving Joey behind as he is attended by medics.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

(Backstage)

Kira and Athrun were discussing something with Michel and Luca when all of a sudden they spot Black Star and Soul Eater coming at them. The Skull Boys quickly leave as Kira and Athrun turn around to face them.

"Oh look, it's the guys who'll single-handedly dominate the entire XFWA and make sure no mech pilot ever touches gold again," said Athrun.

"Oh look, Black Star, it's the yaoi fanbait who's become a walking joke among the fiction wrestling community," Soul countered.

"What do you two want?" Kira asked.

"Well, seeing as we've already beaten the DGG, and you've done us the favor of beating the Skull Boys, it's gonna come down to us to determine who's going to Total Conquest," said Black Star. "How does it feel knowing we're going to be burying you the same way we took down Ratsel and Sanger?"

"You haven't won anything yet," said Kira. "We're going to take you down, and then we'll get some real respect around here once we dethrone Dante and Vergil."

"I don't think anybody would respect you even if you dethroned Team Hell No!" countered Black Star.

"Keep talking, wise guy," Athrun growled. "We'll see who goes where soon enough…"

As Kira and Athrun turn to leave, suddenly Black Star and Soul Eater leap into action, as Black Star jumps and slams Kira into the wall and Soul jams his knee on Athrun's head, knocking the two Gundam pilots out with a quick and dirty beatdown before running off, leaving them on the floor.

(Ringside)

"Once again, Black Star and Soul Eater are showing their determination to achieve their goal against the mech pilots with another beatdown on Terminal," said Lavi.

"What is the deal? I mean, yeah Kira and Athrun aren't exactly are most popular guys here, but SEED wasn't all that bad, right?" asked Andy.

Lavi scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. JEEZUS-level Plot Armor does not a compelling hero make."

(Ring)

"**The following Fatal Four Way Match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for No. 1 Contendership of the Four Elements Championship!**"

("_Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance plays_)

Kirito comes out onto stage with Asuna. He quickly gives Asuna a kiss before shouting, "IT'S GO TIME!" and dashing to the ring, high-fiving fans down the aisle. In the crowd is a guy with a sign that says "Beater's Gonna Beat."

(_**Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me!  
And other times I feel like I should go!  
When through it all, the rise and fall,  
The bodies in the streets!  
And when you're gone, we want you all to know,  
WE'LL CARRY ON!**_)

"**Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, accompanied by Asuna Yuuki…KIRITO!"**

"Kirito was the source of a little controversy over the break! He actually signed a contract with AWF while he was negotiating with XFWA in his contract, and as you know, the mixup began when they aired a promo hinting at Kirito's arrival," said Andy. "He said the reason for the mixup was because he needed to do both promotions to pay for hospital bills he accrued while he was 'locked in a VRMMORPG.'"

"Well, thankfully the problem was resolved and now the Beater has come to XFWA and will remain a part of the other promotion as part of a double contract deal like the ones Saber and Amata Sora have with us and AWF as well!" said Lavi.

(_**It's too late! It's my fate! I can't turn around!  
There's no fear in the mirror to hold me down!  
I'm too far from the start, now I'm in too deep!  
I gotta stick to the plan, 'cause there's no Plan B!**_)

(_"No Plan B" by Manafest plays_)

"**Introducing next, from Fuyuki City, Japan…SHIRO EMIYA!**"

Shiro comes out onto the ring to loud cheers.

"Shiro Emiya, the World's Biggest Captain Obvious, has been signed to XFWA and also appeared on AWF as well!" said Andy. "Apparently Shiro's decided to make a name for himself as a wrestler and signed on with us because…well, Saber's doing it, why can't he?"

"This kid has some moves, though! We saw him take on Yuki Sajai during the AWF-XFWA Super Show and he looked pretty good!" said Lavi.

Shiro makes his way into the ring, taking the corner opposite Kirito.

(_**I've had enough! I'll make 'em see!  
They'll never take another drop of blood from me!  
And judge you all! One final bow!  
I'll be your end of days!**_)

(_"End of Days (V6)" by Jim Johnston plays_)

"**Next, currently residing in London, England…ALLEN WALKER!**"

Allen comes out on stage, raising his cursed arm to the sky as flames erupt around him, before coming into the ring.

"What the-!? Allen Walker? Seriously? When did we start eating from AWF's table scraps!?" asked Lavi.

"Well, if Nazirul don't want him, then we'll take him, is the thought process for Ryan K.!" said Allen. "Allen had a short run of it on AWF Mirai before coming to XFWA, and now he's ready to show what he's got!"

Allen gets in the ring, jumping to the turnbuckles to pump up the crowd before getting in his corner.

(_**Weeeeeeeell…it's the big show!  
It's a big bad show tonight!  
Well it's the big show!  
Crank it up, turn on them lights!**_)

(_"Crank it Up" by Jim Johnston plays_)

"**And finally, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves…CHOJI AKIMICHI!**"

Choji comes out onto the stage to loud cheers. He throws up his arms, yelling "CHUBBIES FOREVER!" before making his way to the ring. Kirito, Shiro, and Allen all exchange glances.

"Well, the Seattle crowd obviously remembers Choji from his days in WWT! And now that he is back on the prowl, he's got eyes for that Four Elements Championship!" said Lavi.

"That's assuming Kirito doesn't beat his ass first!" said Andy.

The four wrestlers start out in the corners. The bell rings, and almost immediately Shiro, Kirito, and Allen jump on Choji, but Choji fights back, slamming Kirito first with a heavy right hand! Shiro tries to grab Choji, but Choji smacks him off and tries to hit Shiro with a One-Handed Chokeslam, but Allen beats him to it, grabbing Choji and sending them both to the ground with a Crown Clown (Spinning Bulldog)!

"Oh my, and what an opening move by Allen Walker!" shouted Andy. "A Crown Clown to drop both Choji and Shiro Emiya!"

Allen gets up, cracking his knuckles in satisfaction but Kirito gets up, smacking him on the face before Allen and Kirito try to grapple with each other, seeking some kind of leverage, but Kirito wins out and twists him into the Horizontal Square (Octopus Stretch)! Allen cries out, reaching for something, but he's facing away from the ropes…but then Choji comes rumbling in, breaking up Kirito's hold before Chokeslamming him!

Then Shiro gets involved, grabbing Choji and then spinning him around before clocking a punch on his face, but Choji shrugs it off and gives Shiro one himself, sending Shiro into the ropes, but Shiro rebounds with a Clothesline, dropping the shinobi with the blow. However, Allen is there to catch him, landing another Crown Clown! Shiro rebounds quickly, grabbing Allen as they start pounding away at each other with fierce blows! Kirito, meanwhile, is finally back on his feet after getting Chokeslammed by Choji, but doesn't have a lot of time to react before Choji is upon him again, shoving the Beater against the turnbuckle! He raises his right hand, and then Knife Chops Kirito's chest, and repeats with crowd counting each one!

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!"

He raises his hand to land a tenth, but holds off, instead deciding to rear his fist back and then land a KO Punch in Kirito's face, dropping him into the corner, which allows for Choji to get up to the second rope, calling out, "IT'S TIME!"

"IT'S BOULDER TIME!" the crowd replies.

Satisfied, he begins to bounce on the second rope, until he goes airborne and drops down on Kirito with a massive Boulder Bomb (Vader Bomb)!

"OH MY!" shouted Lavi.

"An oldie but goodie! Choji Akimichi has been learning tricks from Vader and dare I say he's perfect for it!" said Andy.

Still splayed across Kirito's body, Choji hooks Kirito's leg.

1…

2…

Shiro Lariats Allen across the ring, tripping over Choji and breaking up the count!

Choji looks up, furious, noticing Allen splayed in the corner, but has no time to react as Shiro comes barreling into finish it to land a Stinger Splash, leaping over Choji and crushing Allen against the turnbuckle. Getting off of Kirito, Choji grabs both Allen and Shiro, pulling them from the corner before grabbing them in Chokeholds…AND THEN CHOKESLAMS THEM BOTH!

"JEEZUS!" shouted Lavi.

"There is no stopping this humongous shinobi! Nobody will stop him from challenging Gene Starwind!" Andy called.

Choji throws up his hands, yelling "CHUBBIES FOREVER!" once again, before looking over the two other men he just slammed to the mat, and then decides to hook Shiro's leg for the pin.

1…

2…

Shiro kicks out!

Choji shouts at the ref, shouting "OH COME ON!" Unbeknownst to him, Kirito had also managed to get up to his feet, glaring at the humongous Choji, pumping up the crowd with his hands in the air, getting ready to hit him with something. As Choji hauls Shiro to his feet, he flings him across the ring with a Irish Whip, sending him out of the ring! But before he could think about trying to chase him, Kirito comes flying in from the corner…

AND THEN DROPS AN ELUDICATOR (Spear) ON CHOJI!

"ELUDICATOR! KIRITO WITH A HEAVY DUTY STRIKE TO THE HUMAN BOULDER!" Lavi shouted.

"THIS IS AMAZING! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO'S GONNA WALK AWAY A CHAMP TONIGHT!" Andy shouted.

Kirito covers Choji for the pin!

1…

2…

CHOJI GETS A SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"NO! NOT YET!" said Andy.

Chants of "THIS IS AWESOME!" ring out from the crowd as Kirito snapped up, glaring intensely at the ref. Unfortunately for him, Allen had managed to get up and managed to pull him away from Choji, throwing him against the ropes, and then following up with a huge Clothesline! Kirito starts to get to his feet, but Allen comes at him again on the rebound, smacking him from behind with another Clothesline! Sensing another Clothesline, Kirito gets up more slowly, sticking closer to the ropes, but Allen bounces at him yet again…AND THEN DROPS KIRITO WITH THE END OF INNOCENCE (Wasteland)!

"END OF INNOCENCE! FORGET ABOUT IT, FOLKS! THAT IS IT! THAT IS ALL! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!"

Allen spins around on the ground, and covers Kirito for the pin!

1…

2…

…Allen gets up?

"Wait, what happened?" asked Lavi.

Allen throws up his arms in victory, even though nobody heard or saw the ref make the final count, until the answer is revealed: Shiro had snuck in and moved Kirito's foot to the bottom rope, forcing the break-up, but Allen still thought he'd won! But when he realizes the bell hasn't rung yet, it's too late as Shiro grabs Allen…

AND DROPS HIM WITH AN UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS (Sitout Scoop Fallaway Slam)!

"UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS! ALLEN THOUGHT HE WON IT BUT SHIRO HAS OTHER PLANS TONIGHT!"

Shiro hooks Allen's leg for the pin!

1…

2…

3!

The bell rings, and Shiro throws up his hands, shouting in furious victory!

(_"No Plan B" plays again_)

"**Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner…SHIRO EMIYA!**"

"We have a contender, ladies and gentlemen! It's going to be Gene Starwind against Shiro Emiya at Total Conquest!" shouted Andy.

(_**Yeah!  
And I set up and tore down this stage with my own two hands!  
We've travelled this land packed tight in mini vans!  
And all this for the fans, girls, money and fame!  
I played their game, and as they scream my name,  
I will show no shame! I live and die for this!  
And if I come off soft, then chew on this!  
…Are you scared?**_)

(_"American Badass" by Kid Rock plays_)

The crowd goes nuts as Gene suddenly shows up!

"The Four Elements Champion himself! Gene Starwind is here!" shouted Lavi.

Shiro looks up, seeing the Four Elements Champion come down to the ring, making his way to the ring and through the ropes, looking over Shiro. Shiro doesn't break eye contact, the Champion and contender staring each other down.

"What is Gene thinking, I wonder?" asked Andy.

"Maybe sizing up his competition?" offered Lavi.

Gene eventually takes the Four Elements belt off of his shoulder and lifts it in the air, the crowd cheering. He points at it, asking Shiro, "you want this?" Shiro nods, his expression still blank. "You sure?" Another nod. "Okay." He then tosses it to Shiro, who catches it…AND PROMPTLY RECEIVES A SUB-ETHER STUNNER (Stunner)! SHIRO FLOPS TO THE MAT, TWITCHING!

"SUB-ETHER STUNNER! SUB-ETHER STUNNER! UNBELIEVABLE!" Lavi geeked out.

"SHADES OF RANDY ORTON! GENE STARWIND, SENDING A MESSAGE TO SHIRO EMIYA, TELLING HIM 'KID, DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!'" Andy added. "That's all for tonight, and we'll be seeing you next week! GOOD NIGHT!"

Gene retrieved the Four Elements belt from Shiro as he hoists it into the air as "American Badass" plays once more, fading out as the show ends.

* * *

**Match Results**

Yusei def. Light

Garrod def. Bit

Leon def. Joey

Shiro def. Kirito, Allen, and Choji

**Match Card for Total Conquest**

Daijuuji Kurou (C) vs. Garrod Ran (XFWA Heavy Metal Championship)

Gene Starwind (C) vs. Shiro Emiya (XFWA Four Elements Championship)

The Sons of Sparda (C) vs. Scythe N' Star/Terminal (XFWA Tag Team Championship)

Alicia Melchiott (C) vs. ? (XFWA Diva Championship)

Date Masamune (C) vs. Leon Kennedy (Falls Count Anywhere Match for the XFWA Heavyweight Championship)

Main Event: Guy Shishioh (C) vs. Red Savarin vs. Yusei Fudo vs. ? vs. ? (Champion Scramble Match for the XFWA Grand Championship)

**FINALLY! The chapter is complete! Hopefully there won't be any more big delays like there was with this one. Probably will, but let's hope not. Anyway, XFWA will see you all next time as we start our tour in Canada, starting in Vancouver, British Colombia!**


End file.
